At sea
by Rainbowsprings
Summary: AU story. After loosing someone Eddie finds it hard to plan for a wedding. A night with friends brings a new idea. Read and Review ideas and suggestions always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

It was unusual for Jamie to be doing all the talking. This morning though he was almost running out of topics and his fiance was unusually quiet. Usually she had a lot to say especially since for some time they had been under fire from every angle of the police department. It seemed that everyone had an opinion about their relationship. If it wasn't an opinion, every step they took was second guessed and investigated as if they criminals. They had the worst press scrutiny he could ever remember. Yet thru it all Eddie remained calm and strong. Lately though he noticed everyone started relaxing and people started caring less and less. Jamie suspected it had something to do with a difficult call they had, in which almost everything went wrong. Yet thru it all they both never lost sight of what was important, even saving a few lives in the process.. After that everyone seemed less motivated to question every step they took. Things were finally settling down. Yet today he couldn't get a sentence from the woman he adore. She wouldn't even look at him and seemed more interested in looking out the window.

"Okay, I have been talking for a good twenty minutes and you barely said a sentence. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I'm sorry. I woke up at four and couldn't sleep and now I have this uneasy feeling. I'm so tired." Eddie closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Wha-"

"12 David, You are required to report back at the station."

"12 David responding" Jamie said on his radio. Eddie bit her lip.

"What gives? We left the station less than half hour ago." Jamie had to admit it was odd to get a call like when they had just been thru roll call and not one boss told they would eventually they would need to go back to the station.

"I don't know but this isn't helping me feel better."

When they got to the station Jamie knew right away something was very wrong. They went to the desk and instead of telling them right away what they had been called for he stalled. Then he noticed he kept on looking at Eddie. Finally he sent them to Renzulli's office where he was waiting with another sergeant and two men in suits.

"Serge, what's going on?" Jamie said now starting to feel uneasy.

"Take a seat." Renzulli said looking at Eddie.

"No, we're fine standing up." Eddie said feeling as if she was about to throw up.

"Edit Janko, I presume?" One of the man in a suit said stepping forward.

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

"I'm Harold Allen and this is Drew Davis. We are with the Marshal service. Miss Janko I'm sorry to have to inform you that your father passed away this morning."

Eddie heard the words, and for a split second the world stood still.

"No, that's impossible." she heard herself say.

"I'm so sorry Miss Janko. Your father was unconscious this morning in his cell. He went to sleep and when they tried to wake him up this morning they were unable to. We transported him to the nearest hospital but unfortunately he died before we even got a chance to call you. Off course a full investigation is on it's way but so far it looks like he suffered an Aneurysm. He complaint about a headache in the last week. He was taken to the medic and she said he should have a test just to make sure nothing else was going on. He refused and insisted he just wanted some Tylenol. Miss Janko I can assure you that if our doctor thought he needed to go to the hospital we would have taken him. According to every record he seemed fine until the last week when he complain about the headache, but he didn't seek medical attention until a few days before. If he had it for longer he didn't reported. If we would've known I am sure someone would have taken care of him. I know this is hard to believe, but we really like your dad. He was a funny, charismatic kind of guy, that had integrity for a criminal. Everyone liked him, this took us all by surprise. We are so very sorry."

Suddenly the severity of the situation hit her. She never had any hope that he could come to the wedding but now he would not even get to see pictures. Three months after getting engaged Eddie took a trip to tell him about the engagement and to visit him. He had been so happy for her. Suddenly, and for some reason she felt Thirteen years old again being told her mother had died. The world was a dark place and when she felt Jamie's hands on her trying to hold her she realized a little too late that she almost passing out.

"Eddie, sit down." It sounded like Jamie's voice but she felt like in a trance or another dimension. She realized she was never going to hear her dad's voice again. In the far corner of her brain she had hold on to some hope that someday he would get out of jail and they would be able to have a normal life again. She had hope that while he may miss her wedding at least he may see her grandchildren. That possibility was gone now. She was all alone.

The world starting spinning suddenly, she grabbed Jamie's hand and closed her eyes. Jamie kept a solid hold on her trying to avoid her falling off..

"Can I see him?" even to her ears her voice sounded strange.

She knew Davis gave her an answer but she barely heard a word. Suddenly she realized she didn't know where her father had kept all the few documents of what he still own. He once had told her he wanted to be buried next to her mother and she had no idea how to contact them. How it had been paid, if it was paid at all. What if she couldn't bury him next to her? Would they object to have a convict there?

"I don't know where his papers are! He wanted to be buried next to my mom!" she said turning to Jamie.

"I'm sure there is a way to settle all of that." Jamie reassured her.

"No, you don't understand. What happens if I can't find them, will they even want them. He wanna be with mom." She felt panic that she wouldn't be able to do the one thing she knew he wanted.

Jamie realized, Eddie was about to have a panic attack. They needed to go home before Eddie had a meltdown in the middle of the precinct. It was breaking his heart watching her come apart.

"Perhaps is best if Janko goes home for the day. You should take the day too Regan. It sounds like she could use someone to help her plan all of this." Renzulli suggested as if reading his mind.

" Yeah, let's go home and we will make a few calls and find out which cemetery your mom was buried. Maybe he made some arrangements, if not then we will make some. It will be fine. We'll make it work. Let's go home." Eddie felt his hands trying to guide her to come with him." Her mind felt like it was going in ten different directions and at the same time she wanted to go home and throw herself in bed and cry herself to sleep.

"Miss Janko we will be contacting you to as soon as the medical examiner finishes with his examination, so you have time to make the funeral arrangements." She nodded to the man named Allen. She saw Jamie write something in a paper and say something to him but she was too upset to care.

Jamie grabbed her hand and she allowed him to pull her out of the chair.

"Change and I will wait for you right here, okay?" Jamie said to her once they got to the locker. He had a worried look on his face.

"Umm, okay, I just want to go home." She turned around and went into the locker room to change.

Eddie couldn't remember how long she took changing but it must have been a long time. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and Jamie's voice echo thru the room.

"Hey, I have been waiting for you outside for a while. Let's get out of here."

"I didn't expect him to be at the wedding but for some stupid reason I now realized I was holding on to hope that maybe someday he could part of my life again. I mean maybe see our children. It's not going to happen, is it?"

"I'm so sorry honey. Let's just go home."


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were a blur for Eddie. Once she managed to get a hold of herself she made the arrangements and paid for the funeral. It had literally cleaned out her bank account and her soul. She felt empty and drained. Sitting on a corner of the large home she watched the few people that gathered after the funeral. His dad's sister had offered to do a gathering at her house since the cemetery was far from Eddie's house. Sitting there she realized that the wedding she once was so excited would have to be pushed indefinitely. Even when she had done the most simple of funerals she could hardly afford to even go out to dinner now. Not after she had finishing paying for her father's funeral. Surprisingly thru it all she hadn't let out a single tear.

Eddie had not seen the side of her dads family in a few years and was surprised by her aunts willingness to help. Most of the other members of the family were cordial and nice to Eddie but they obviously were still angry at his dad for what he had done. She also told her that she was going visit her in a week since she had something to talk to her. Before leaving she gave her a small box with something she had found in a bakery and she thought Eddie would like. On the drive back Eddie barely said a word feeling so empty. All she wanted was to get to her apartment to shower and sleep.

Jamie on the other hand increasingly grew more worried. There was no doubt that Eddie was tough but she seemed to be pretending that the death of her father hadn't affected her at all. He knew well, she loved her dad and he meant the world to her. The fact that she had not shed a single tear or been sad once worried him. Thru it all she had seemed to deny herself the chance to even mourn her father's death. At some point it would all catch up to her, the question was how long was that going to take.

When they arrived at her apartment Eddie went straight to the shower without a word. She took her time under the shower trying to shake a feeling she couldn't put a word on it. She felt like a terrible person. Over the past few days Jamie had been wonderful and patient with her. Yet she felt she had been ignoring him and been just horrible to him. An enormous guilt consumed her for behaving that way, especially after he had fought so hard with almost everyone on behalf of their relationship. She should have been more patient, a little nicer. It had not been on purpose though her emotions had been so out of control most of the times she didn't know what she was feeling. All the time she had been trying to keep her emotions under control because she was afraid of how people would react if they saw her get emotional over her dad's death. Now that it was all done she could put it all behind her. If people asked about her father she could say he was dead and that was the end of that story.

She got out of the shower feeling a little better and determined to thank Jamie for being so nice. She found her comfortable sweatpants and the shirt he had giving her that said I kick ass. She found him taking things out of a bag in the kitchen. She came from behind and hugged him. Giving him small feather kisses on his back she hold him tightly.

"Thank you for being so wonderful the last few days. Sorry if I have been a nightmare."

"You don't have to thank me, there was nowhere I rather be than with you. So, I put most of the stuff away. I don't know what to do with this, though." He lifted a small box and she realized it was the box from the bakery her aunt had given her. She had not even looked at what was inside.

"Oh, I don't even know what's inside." She took the box from him and open it. The moment she saw what was inside it, something took a tight grip on her heart and squeeze it.

"Baklawa" She whispered almost choking on the word.

"What?" Jamie realized that whatever it was in the box had deliver a hard blow for her. When she saw the anguish in Eddie's face and voice he knew this was the moment.

"Dad's favorite. Mom use to make it all the time." and with that, days of funeral preparations and the reality of the situation came crashing on her. Suddenly months of staying strong thru the gossip, criticisms and investigations were all merging and confusing her. Suddenly Eddie couldn't stop crying. Not just crying, she was sobbing. Jamie gave her a hug and held her while she continued to sob.

"Mom, used to make this all the time" she said between sobs. "Dad used to love it. I even learn how to make it because we missed mom so much. I guess it fits they are now together and I only have this." Eddie couldn't help it when she finishing saying that to cry harder than before. Her sobs breaking Jamie's heart. This was what Jamie had been afraid of, an absolute meltdown. A dessert had been his fiance undoing and he knew there was nothing he could do, to make it better.

"Sit down. " he said bringing her to the sofa. He handed her a Kleenex and she blew her nose while she hiccup from the sobs.

"I'm sorry I have been such a bitch. I don't deserve you!"

"Eddie, don't say that. This was a really difficult situation. You didn't even get to say goodbye. You're not a bitch, you're just grieving. You just have to remember that you're not alone now. You have me now."

She felt the last words squeeze her heart. What had she done to deserve someone as fantastic as Jamie she didn't know but she loved him. She couldn't help herself to hug him tight and cry her eyes out. Even if she tried she couldn't stop.

An hour later Eddie was still on his arms and had cried herself to sleep. He consider to move her to bed but knew that any moment he made to carry her to the bed it would wake her up. Instead he took a blanket from a basket on the corner and cover her. Eddie grip his shirt tighter and breathed in a sob. He pulled her closer and made himself comfortable, they could sleep in the sofa. They slept in the sofa before they could do it again easily. Feeling Eddie's breathing close to him, he felt the exhaustion of the past few days and closed his eyes.

Jamie felt light hit his face and shoved his face back in the pillow. Suddenly the light on the apartment grow darker and he slowly lifted his face. He saw Eddie closing the shades on the apartment.

"Aww, you're awake. I was trying to let you sleep in a little more." She bend over and kiss his forehead.

"I don't know if am awake but I do love you." Jamie replied. "I smell breakfast."

Eddie laughed "I love you, too. I am making your favorites. Are you hungry?"

Jamie nodded. "Actually I am, you're starting to rub off on me. I'm gonna go to the bathroom don't start without me."

When Jamie came out of the bathroom with his hair still wet Eddie was just finishing the last touches on breakfast.

"Oh wow you really did do all my favorites! This is actually a lot of food" Jamie said a little surprised.

Eddie shrugged "I'm trying to find a way to say thank you, for how great you've been the last few days."

"Honey! You don't need to thank me. You would have done the same thing for me." He came over and gave her a kiss at the top of her head.

"Still, you have been by my side thru it all waiting for the inevitable meltdown. I was putting so much effort into being strong and not feeling sad, because I thought it was the right thing to do. I knew he was never going to see me getting married, but I had some kind of hope that maybe one day, maybe perhaps he would get to see our kids. I sort wished that he didn't die in prison. I guess that wasn't meant to be." Eddie almost choke on the last words. She rubbed her eyes trying to hide the tears threatening to come out.

Jamie dragged her to one of the kitchen stools. Eddie bury her face in his chest and when she let go of him tears were streaming down her face. Jamie wiped them out with his thumb. "Let's eat before it gets cold. I'm here for you and we will get thru this day by day, okay." Eddie nodded smiling.

After breakfast Jamie got a call from Danny checking in on Eddie and wondering if he could do him a favor and pick something up for Sunday dinner. Eddie said she needed to do some laundry and pick up around her apartment. Half hour after Jamie left and with the first batch of laundry done and the kitchen clean Eddie spirits were starting to pick up. Everything was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. She checked to see who it was and was surprised to see her aunt standing outside of her apartment door.

"Aunt Laura hi, what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you for another week" Eddie said opening the door.

"Yes, I know I said that, but I don't want to wait. Can I come in?"

"Off course, I'm sorry, please do. Would you like some coffee, tea? Please sit down." Eddie offer taking a sit next to her.

"No thank you. Listen Edit I came to give you this." She pulled a large envelope from her purse and hand it to her. Eddie was confused she looked at the envelope with the logo of a bank. She turned it around and took out the content. A check was the first thing to come out and when Eddie look at the amount she felt the air pushed out of her lungs. It was a check for seven hundred thousands and eighty dollars and it was in her name.

"Oh my God! Aunt Laura where did you get this kind of money? We can't keep this money!" Eddie said standing up.

"Edit calm down. This money isn't from your dad old business dealings. It's an inheritance."

"From my dad?"

"Actually no, from your grandparents. A few years late if I may add. You see when mom and dad died we decided to sell the farm. Your father didn't want it and neither did I. We found a realtor and decided it was for the best. Well unbeknown to any of us the farm was in the middle of a section between two developing projects. The two developers went into a bidding war trying to get the land and well the property sold for way more than we ever expected. Your dad had his business established by then and he insisted that I keep the money and put it in a trust fund for you. He made all the legal papers and everything so that this money would go directly to you."

"Why didn't he give it to me before?" Eddie asked still shaken about the amount of money.

"I think that has more to do with me than with him. At first I thought that when you graduated from high school I would give it to you. Then he bought you the car, you went to college, looking for a job and I was afraid you would blow it off in silly stuff. Then your dad got arrested and I was afraid that the FBI thought that money came from his business, so I kept on holding on to it some more. Then as time went by I sort of didn't know how to approach you and let you know about it. Now that this has happened, it's time for me to get rid of this and be free of the responsibility."

"I'm not sure I can keep this. Dad stole a lot of money. Wouldn't this money go to those people?"

"I checked twice, trust me this money belongs to you. You can double-check for yourself. I was actually afraid of that too. Your father's dirty business brought me so much pain and shame, just like it did to you. I wanted to make sure that there wasn't a repeat. The transaction was legal and the money always belong to you even if you weren't aware it existed. Even the investigators of his case knew about this money, which again you can check."

"I don't know what to think about this. Why didn't dad used this money to pay back what he stole?"

"It never went thru his hands and he had no control over it. Also he always wanted this money for you. Our parents specifically wanted that any money we got from their stuff to go to their grandchildren, he honor that to the end. Look, Edit this was the last business I had pending with your dad. Whatever you do with that money is out of my hands. All the information is in that envelope. Take it to a lawyer and see for yourself. Talk to the investigators of your dad's case. See for yourself it's legal. To be honest I don't want to hear about this money again. I kept my promise to my parents but that is it. I'm done. Congratulations, on the upcoming wedding, but don't invite me. You know where to find me if you need me." With that she got up, grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Eddie also got up and gave her an awkward hug.

"Thank you for everything. I'm sorry for all this trouble. I will walk you out." Eddie took her keys and walk her aunt down to her car. .

When she came back up to her apartment she sat in the sofa and stare at the envelope. She was afraid to open it and see the amount again. Her father did say he did everything for her and here he was even in death taking care of her.

With trembling fingers she grabbed the envelope and took the papers out. Slowly she started reading and going thru them. Her aunt was right as far as she could see everything was in order. However, he couldn't wait for Jamie to get home so he could look at the paperwork. If there was a problem he would find it. Even if everything was in order the problem was she felt guilty taking any money that came from her father. She put the papers back in the coffee table and stared at them as if they could speak and offer a solution. Her brain kept on going in ten different directions and feeling a hundred emotions all at once. She couldn't believe her father had done this, it was as if he knew someday he would be caught and put in jail. No longer able to hold the tears she sat in front of the papers and started crying again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie was having a good morning. He had picked up the ham for Sunday dinner and took it to his dad's house. He also helped his nephew with some homework and passed by his apartment and picked up his mail and got fresh clothes. One thing lingered in his mind he had called Eddie twice and gotten no answer. It was the reason why he decided to leave a few errands for later and head back to her apartment. When he arrived at Eddie's apartment, he noticed she was sitting in the sofa her eyes bloodshot red and staring at the coffee table.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He sat next to her and brought her to him. He didn't get any reply, instead she snuggled next to his chest and quietly cried. Minutes later she sat up and took the papers from the coffee table.

"Aunt Laura came to see me." Jamie nodded understanding. He had come to realize that Eddie's family had a tendency to give her the worst time of her life. "She delivered this which apparently it was overdue for a few years. Probably a decade or so. I don't know what to do. On one hand my grandparents meant for me to have it and on the other I don't know if I can. Dad stole so much money; it isn't fair to those people." Jamie took the papers from her. The first thing to almost fall out was the check and when he looked at the amount he couldn't help but blink and make sure he was reading right.

"Where did your aunt get this money?" He was almost afraid to ask.

Eddie retold him the story about her grandparents property. Jamie looked thru the papers and read them. An hour later Jamie couldn't find anything illegal and couldn't think of a single reason why she couldn't keep the money. In fact if memory serves him right, she couldn't just call the investigators on her dad's case and start handing out cash. It was inheritance, and it legally belong to her.

"What do you really want to do with the money?" Jamie asked before he deliver the news he knew she didn't want to hear.

"I don't know! I feel guilty but at the same time the money comes with perfect timing. We are getting married. We need a bigger place, also I paid for my dad's funeral and right now I can't even afford to go to out to lunch. Then I think at the same time that this isn't right and that I need to give that money back. I just have to do it. Only I just don't know where to start..."

"Well… umm, your aunt Laura is right. As far as I can see this is all legal and it belongs to you. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but it's the truth. We can call Erin tomorrow and see what she thinks. Heck we'll even talk to the prosecutors on your dad's case just to be sure. Now come here let's just forget about this for a while." He wiped her tears and kissed her softly. Eddie kissed him back with equal enthusiasm. It took them no time to get lost in each other.

"I miss you; I want you." in one swift move he brought her over and carried her to the bedroom.

If you ask either of the when was the last time they had sex. Both wouldn't have been able to remember, but it had definitely been too long. Once they satisfied themselves, they lay in bed intertwined.

"I can hear your heartbeat," Eddie said smiling. Jamie snuggled her closer.

"I can smell your perfume. It drives me crazy every time." Jamie said inhaling her sent, pulling her close he slowly kissed her face.

"I guess you're not picking the cleaners" Eddie commented as she ran her fingers thru his chest.

"Screw the cleaners," Jamie said as he rolled her over and bit her earlobe.

"Oh God, you know I rather you screw me,"

"With pleasure,"


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie was putting her earrings and checking herself in the mirror for what felt like the million time. She looked at the necklace she had selected but now that she looked at her outfit she didn't think she needed any. She checked her reflection one last time and decided this was as good as it was going to get. In any case they were just going to have a couple of drinks with Spencer, Jamie's friend.

The distraction was well needed. The last few days being filled with stress and tears. She had taken an additional couple of days off. Hard as she tried she needed additional time to 's not mentioning dealing with the inheritance issue. No matter who she asked or office she visited it all seemed to indicate that the money belonged to her. She was beginning to accept that. Giving up she had deposited the check but kept it on a separate account. Feeling lost she tried reaching out to her aunt and called her. When her cousin answered the phone, the last thing she expected was to be told off. Their relationship had been strained for a long time but now it appeared they wanted a new start and one that didn't include her. Reality was that big or small her wedding would have almost no one of her family included. She was disappointed, angry and even feeling a little abandon.

Jamie had been a blessing thru it all, always trying to cheer her up and making things better. Lately, he had brought up the topic of their wedding. However, she quickly discovered that the topic gave her anxiety. She had no idea what to do or where to start. Knowing her so well he soon quit talking about the topic. She was constantly worried that he mistook her anxiety to mean she was having doubts. That idea couldn't have been anything further from the truth. She couldn't wait to be married to him. The truth was a cruel one; she had nobody to go dress shopping. Neither her mother nor father wouldn't be there to see her. She was dreading the preparations, and she wished she could skip them and go straight to be married already.

"You ready?" Jamie said showing his face at the door. "Wooo, okay! Damn you look good!"

She turned to look at him and gave him a kiss. "Thanks, I am ready. Ready to party. I feel we haven't gone out in ages."

"Actually you're correct we haven't gone out in too long. So it's time to get out of this apartment." She grabbed her purse and took the hand that Jamie was extending.

The bar wasn't too far away from Jamie's apartment, so they walked instead. When they arrived, they were surprised to find Hailey waiting along with Spencer.

"Jaimo!" Spencer shouted and gave Jamie a hug.

"Hailey, what are you doing here?" Eddie said hugging her. Suddenly she looked happy and excited. Jamie was so glad that Spencer had insisted on bringing her over.

"Well Spencer call and thought it would be a great idea to recreate our first meeting." Jamie open the door to the bar.

"You know the one where you two vehemently denied something was going on. Yet ended up kissing on the sidewalk that same night." Spencer pointed out. Eddie and Jamie laugh.

Jamie remembered that night well. When Spencer called him out because he was sure Jamie liked Eddie he went in defense mode. It was the stupidest thing he had ever done. Spencer knew him well, and he could read Jamie like a book. The more he tried to deny his feelings the stronger they became. Everyone seemed to see how they belong together, they were the only ones denying that something between them existed. It was a ticking time bomb that exploded when he almost got shot. After that his body took a mind on his own. In less than a week, he told Eddie he loved her and proposed to her. When he told Spencer, he mocked him merciless.

"I wasn't here when you two got engaged. Soo, we need to celebrate. Also, I need proof I was right, because I won the bet with the guys." Spencer said as he handed them two beers.

"You dog! You had a bet with the guys?" It shouldn't had surprise Jamie they had a bet going on them. Apparently, several people did.

"Off course we had a bet going on. We have come to New York for years and seen how the two of you acted around each other. It was only a matter of time before this happened." He finished pointing at Jamie and Eddie.


	5. Chapter 5

They spent the next two hours talking and catching up. That's when Eddie got up to use the bathroom. As soon as Eddie left the table, Hailey and Spencer took the opportunity to talk to Jamie.

"So how has she been doing? I have tried calling her, but she's been so short on her phone calls." Hailey had even texted Jamie asking how she was doing. Spencer eyed the bathrooms making sure Eddie was still headed that way.

"Pfft! She's definitely been better. It hasn't help that for the last few days we have been dealing with the whole inheritance issue. The guilt because of what her father did has been eating her away. I tried directing her attention towards the wedding, but I had to stop. So far none of her family is coming to the wedding, and I'm kind of lost. I think we will have to wait a little bit before we make wedding plans." Jamie took a zip of his beer and move to another barstool.

"Yeah, that was one of the few things Eddie told me about. She said it didn't matter if her wedding was big or small none of her family members were coming. She sounded so sad!" Hailey stood on her tiptoes making sure Eddie wasn't coming back from the bathroom.

"I'm waiting until she goes back to work and things settle to see how she feels. I will bring the topic of the wedding again. The thing is I don't even know what option there is that makes her feel less… rejected I guess." It broke his heart remembering how sad Eddie had felt when she realized she would had nobody from her family by her side.

"Honestly? Why don't you elope? It's easy not to mention you save the money on the wedding." Spencer suggested.

"I'm not getting married in Vegas!" Jamie said a little louder than he intended.

"Yeah Eddie is not going to go for a Vegas wedding." Hailey added.

"Hey, I didn't say it had to be in Vegas! You can elope anywhere even here in New York City. I'm sure there is a way to make it look classy."

Jamie thought about it, but he wanted his family on his wedding. Eloping, wasn't a bad idea, but even Eddie wouldn't go for that. She also wanted his family on their wedding, and he wanted to get married thru the church.

"Well Eddie wants my family to be on our wedding. Trust me that's not going to work. Well, not unless you know someone with a big boat."

"A boat?" Hailey looked confused but soon she realized what he meant. "Ohhh, a boat! Oh wow, she would go for that, but I don't know anyone with a boat." Hailey excitement suddenly deflated.

"I know someone with a boat, and they owe me big time. Now can someone explain to me this whole boat thing." Spencer said refilling their beer glasses.

"The little mermaid!" both Hailey and Jamie said in unison.

Spencer looked confused. He looked as if he was about to ask if they were crazy.

"Eddie is a huge fan of the movie. The ending of the movie is perfection to her. The sea, the mermaid the whole happy ending thing. It's Eddie's comfort movie she's watched like a million times." Hailey said amused.

Looking relief Spencer expression was one of amusement. "Well if you're game let me know, I will talk to my person. She owes me a lot of favors. She has a house and a boat in the Hamptons. The boat docks on her house, it's spectacular. I bet Eddie will like it."

"I would like what?" Eddie had come back from the bathroom and they had been so engrossed in the conversation they had not noticed. Jamie had the desire to his head against a wall.

Jamie thought about lying and telling they were talking about locations for the wedding. However, he knew she would know he was lying, she could always tell when he was hiding something, so decided for the truth. "Spencer thinks we should elope or do something different for our wedding. He even knows someone that has a boat and a house in the Hamptons."

"Little mermaid style," Hailey added.

Jamie waited for the rejection at the idea. He was sure that Eddie would not approve in fact probably be mad. He was wrong, so very wrong. Eddie's face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Are you serious? That sounds amazing! Can we add people?" Eddie tried not to sound too excited, but her tone and expression was giving her away. It was hard not to be excited about having her wedding just like the movie she watched as a little girl. Over the past few weeks, she had seen The little mermaid movie more than a dozen times. She couldn't deny she had thought about the idea of an elopement. This idea was better because it probably meant she didn't have to exclude Jamie's family.

"If you're really interested, I can talk to her. Just say the word."

Eddie looked at Jamie wondering if he liked the idea.  
"I'm game with whatever you want to do. If you're really interested, let's do it." Jamie said kissing the top of her head. "I mean would this be a problem for you Spencer? We don't want to land you in a tight spot."

"Trust me, it's not a problem. It's a client of the firm. I have done too many personal favors, some I shouldn' owes me big time. Besides this would be the sort of thing she would love to be a part of. Also, I want to see you married already."

Eddie laced her fingers with Jamie. "I love it, that way we keep it simple."

Jamie couldn't believe how easy it had been to get Eddie talking about the wedding with this idea. For days he had tried to get her ideas for the wedding, but everytime she ended talking about her dad's death. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this option.

"Well let Spencer find out and get back to us. We can decide what to do then." Jamie was thankful for the time they had to wait to get a reply. He wanted to make sure that the she was one hundred percent on board with the idea. He didn't want her just agreeing with the idea just to please him. They were only getting married once, and he wanted her to have the wedding she wanted.

"I thought about eloping but other than Vegas I didn't have a clue how to make it happen. Plus I didn't really want a Vegas wedding. I want at least someone familiar in our wedding. We also wanted to get married by the church, and I want pictures."

It was late when they left the bar but by the end Eddie was feeling much better. She had not allowed herself to think much about the wedding. Now that a possibility had pop in, she had realized something. In reality the wedding seemed insignificant. What she really wanted was to be married to Jamie already. The matter of how they got married meant very little to her. In a strange way the death of her father had catapult an almost uncontrollable desire to start a family.


	6. Chapter 6

A week after their bar meetup Spencer had not call back with a final word. Eddie was starting to convince herself that the whole boat idea was ridiculous and looking at other possibilities. They had met here, and it was only obvious that they got married in the city. She was finishing folding her laundry when she heard Jamie coming in.

"Eddie, you here?" Jamie said putting the groceries in the counter.

"In the room! I was finishing folding the clothes. What's up?" She said coming out and kissing him. Then went to look in the bags from the grocery store and her apartment he had brought.

"Are you still interested in the whole boat wedding?"

"Well I admit it would be nice, but I mean it's not a requirement. I'm fine getting married anywhere."

"Spencer called, he says that his friend is happy to lend us the boat and the house. There is just one catch."

"Alright let's hear it." Eddie said her hopes filling dashed. Usually requests like that were unusual and hard to comply with.

"Get this she is more than happy to lend the whole place for the wedding for free. The catch is she wants to get invited to the wedding and reception. Also, we have to choose either if we want to do this in three weeks or in nine months on a week day because she rents the house sometimes."

"Well, off course she would be invited!" Eddie couldn't believe their luck. It would be obvious to invite someone. It was the obvious and polite thing to do? Apparently not for some...

"Do you really want to get married in a boat? I don't want you to feel obligated just because we asked her. It's our wedding, and I want to make sure you're happy." Jamie said coming to her and cupping her face with his hands.

"I'm sure. It's different and exciting! It's the one thing that would make me the least sad considering everything that has happen. If this wedding is going on without my parents, then the next best thing would be to have the wedding based on the movie I have watched since I was a little girl. To be honest, I just want to be married already. I want to wake up next to you every day and know we have the same address and last name."

"I know how you feel. I hate when we are apart. I want to extend my hand and know you're there next to me all the time." Jamie kissed her forehead and pulled her close to him."Okay, so it's settled we are getting married in a boat. Now when do you want to do it? You want to wait three weeks or nine months."

"Three weeks without a doubt!" Eddie said pulling up and kissing him. She rested her head on his chest. "I mean we both want the same thing, so why wait?

"You do realize all the work we are going to have to do to pull this wedding in that time, right?"

"I know, but think of the benefits. In three weeks we will have the same address, same last name and we won't have to think that one of us may have to go home. Home will be wherever you are."

"I'll call Spencer then and tell him it's a go." Jamie was excited, in three weeks the woman he loved would finally be his wife.

"What's this envelope on your back pocket," Eddie said as she pulled it from his back pocket.

"Oh, I forgot. It was on your door."

Eddie open the envelope and started reading. Her lease was over and they were evicting her. With all that happened in the last month she had forgotten to renew her lease. I guess it was pointless now since in three weeks she would be married anyway.

"It's a notice of eviction. I forgot to renew my lease. Well, I guess is now pointless. Can I move in with you?"

"I expect your stuff at my house in three weeks or less." Jamie said in a stern tone and walking to the kitchen. "Although I must warn you. I have about two or three months on my lease I think."

"Maybe we should look for a new place together? One with more space for future additions." He watched Jamie turn around in her direction.  
"I love the sound of this. A place where we get to try out every room in the house?"

"Down boy!" Eddie tried to sound serious but her tone betrayed her. She couldn't deny that the idea excited her. Jamie came over and snaked his hands around her waist. "Seriously though we should look for a new place. I have one more meeting with the prosecutor of my dad's case and if he assures me the money is legally mine, I say we use it for a new place."

"Are you sure? Don't you want to use it for something else? Something you want or need?" Jamie had know for a while how apprehensive she had been about accepting that money. If she was going to keep it, he wanted to make sure it was something she enjoyed.

Eddie cup his face on her hands. "What I want and need is a home where our kids can grow up, and we grow old together."

Jamie smiled. It was so hard to argue against a request as that. "Okay, If, that's really what you want and make you happy. Let's do it." Eddie squealed with excitement.

"So how many people are we inviting?" Eddie wondered.

"Are we going person by person or are we setting a limit?" Jamie took a notepad out.

"Hmm… limit. I say at the most fifty or less people. That way we keep it small." Eddie said determined. "Wait what if they don't fit?"

"Wait, I forgot Spencer sent me pictures of the place!" Jamie pulled out his phone and looked for the pictures. When he found them, he turned the phone to Eddie. "Be ready to be amazed."

"OH MY GOD! This house is beautiful!" Eddie's excitement as she flipped thru the pictures was contagious."Oh wow! Look at that garden! It's stunning! Oh wow, now I want to change and do the reception there."

"I thought the same thing. I have never seen a garden like that." Jamie added.

"Maybe we can? Why don't we do the ceremony in the boat and then the reception in the garden?" Eddie suggested.

"That sounds like a really good idea. We need to make a trip there on Friday. We can talk to the owner about it." Jamie said as he started taking out the ingredients to make dinner.

"Perfect! We are getting married!" Eddie said bumping him. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Jamison Regan."


	7. Chapter 7

When Eddie said she wanted to get married in three weeks she didn't realized the amount of work weddings, even small ones, actually had. After work every day there was something to be done. They had gone to see the house the week Spencer called. To both of their surprise, they fell so in love with the garden that the had almost switched the ceremony to it. However, Penny (the owner) talked them out of it assuring them that the boat could accommodate everyone. She did agree with them that it was a good idea to hold the reception in the garden.

After that day the preparations were full steam ahead. Penny was more than willing to help and recommend a few places for the catering and all the other miscellanies. Since they both loved pasta, they had decided for a buffet of penne rigate, chicken parmigiana, salad and garlic bread. It sounded simple but both of them loved it and it reminded them of one of the first restaurants they went when they started going out as more than partners.

The cake had been a struggle to decide. Since they were short on time, they didn't have the luxury of going around picking bakers. Hailey had recommended this baker and although it was fantastic they had trouble deciding if they wanted chocolate or Vanilla. The baker was nice enough to end that problem by making two small cakes on each of the flavors.

Almost everything was set for the day; the only thing missing was her dress. Which is the task she had decided it would get done today. She had invited Hailey, Erin and Nikky to come along but now she wasn't sure the idea had been her best. Sitting on her car she had no idea how to get out. If she was honest to herself, she would dread this part, mostly because neither her mom or dad would be there to see her. Deep in her thoughts she jumped out when someone knocked on her window.

"Hailey! You scare me. What are you doing here?" Eddie said opening her door.

"I thought you would need a hand getting out of the car." Hailey said smiling and offering a hand.

"You know me too well," Eddie said getting out of the car and taking her hand.

"This is why I recommended this place to you. She's a friend of mine, and the shop should be empty. It will be easier to pick something if there is not an audience, but don't feel obligated if you don't like anything." Hailey hugged Eddie and guided her towards the shop.

She felt better when they open the door and saw all the smiling faces that were waiting for her, which included Henry, Jamie's grandfather.

"Henry! So good to see you. Thank you for being here." She gave him a hug, and he smiled kindly at her. Everyone came over to hug her.

"Okay, let's do this!" She said getting a grip on her feelings.

Two hours later she was nowhere near to picking a dress. Either the dresses would make her look like a sack of potatoes or she felt it showed too much of her boobs. Although their ceremony wouldn't be in a church, she still didn't feel comfortable with her breast spilling out of her dress. She was frustrated, hungry, emotional and almost ready to give up.

That's when she heard Erin from the back of the store. "Eddie, I think this is perfect for you."

She looked at the one she was wearing and allowed herself to release the air she didn't know she had been holding. "Bring it over; it can't be any worse than this." she said from the fitting room.

The moment Erin came over to the dress all of Eddie's exhaustion and moods disappeared. It was an A line dress with cap sleeves. Done in Tulle, lace and organza and it wasn't too sparkly but it had just the right amount of it. To make it even more perfect the neckline was in V but a very high one. The back was all button down ending with a beautiful lace line that spilled to the bottom of the dress. Eddie fell in love with the dress instantly. "Oh my God it's beautiful!"

It took Eddie no time to try the dress and it fit her like a glove.

"You're all set" Lilly, the shop owner, said. This never happens, usually all dresses need alterations, not this one. The moment Eddie turn around her breath hitched. It was as if the dress had been made for her. Her breasts weren't spilling out and while it fit her perfectly it wasn't obnoxiously tight. If she loved the dress before, now that it was on her, she was positively giddy with excitement. .

"I know you said no veil but please let me try just one specific veil that I think would look perfect with that dress."

Eddie nodded barely understanding what she was agreeing with. She was too busy twirling and admiring herself in the mirror.

Lilly came back and fixes her hair and put the veil on. Eddie had to admit that even though she had said no veil everything looked so perfect it was as if had been made to match.

"Well time to see what they think."

Outside the dressing room everyone seemed to be involved in some conversation. When the curtain was pulled and Eddie emerged they all instantly stop.

"Oh wow, you look like a princess!" Hailey was the first to speak.

"Jamie is going to lose it. You look amazing, Eddie." Erin said excitedly.

"You look stunning Eddie!" Henry exclaimed.

"Eddie you look amazing. You have to pick that one." Nikki said excitedly.

Eddie went to look at herself in the mirrors and gave the dress a twirl and look at every detail. Suddenly she looked back at all of them, and she couldn't stop a tear from escaping.

"Oh honey, what's wrong? Do you not like it?" Lilly said coming over with a box of tissues.  
"I wish my mom, and dad were here to see me," Eddie said taking a tissue from the box.

"I bet they are smiling from heaven," Erin said coming over and hugging her.

"Seriously Eddie, they must have their hands in all of this. We have accomplished so much in such short time. This is a one of a kind wedding that nobody could imagine. I know they would be so proud of you." Hailey said hugging her. Eddie hiccup between her tears and she suddenly found herself being hugged by everyone.

"Okay, enough tears," Eddie said moments later. So everyone likes this dress?

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say that they love this dress. The question is, do you?"

Turning to look at herself again she bit her lip. "YES! I love it! " There was a round of cheer and applause.

"Well let's see how much this is going to burn my pocket!" Eddie stepped down and headed for the dressing room to change.

"I suspect it will not be as bad as you think it is. Funny thing about that dress. We bought it of a designer, and it was very expensive. We ended up having to put a huge discount on it because nobody could ever fit on it or it looked weird. It's gone around several times and nobody would buy it so we put in a second discount. It's been on this shop longer than any other dress. Honestly, I'm glad to see it go. "Lilly said from the counter of the store.

"You see, someone was looking out for you," Henry said smiling. Eddie smile back.

Eddie considered taking the dress home. Then she remembered she was moving out of her apartment. Anywhere she put it Jamie would see it. That's when Erin offer to keep the dress until the wedding day at her house.

On the other side of town, Jamie was picking out his suit for the wedding.

"Penny is in love with you two! She didn't know you were the son of the police commissioner so now she thinks this is some sort of state secret and refuses to talk to her friends about the wedding. I am telling you is ridiculous!"

"She's great. I can't thank you enough. I could have picked this suit for ya."

"Yeah, well, I didn't have a choice the office force me to come down."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, well no. I am getting transferred to the New York office. I think I may need a new job. The firm is having trouble, and I got passed over for a promotion. Then I got sent here. I am not sure if it's a compliment or punishment, you know what I mean?"

"Wow, I'm sorry. I had no idea. You should have told me."

"Nah, the wedding has been a distraction. I don't mind being in New York. It's the instability that's killing me. I may start looking around to see what's out there. Anyway, I am long enough in town to plan your bachelor party with your brother."

Jamie rolled his eyes "God help us all, you and Danny planning a party."

Planning a bachelor or bachelorette party should be easy, right? Well, it should be. It wasn't when you had Jamie Regan or Eddie Janko as the bride and groom. Every suggestion was a no from them and neither Spencer or Hailey could separate them long enough to ask for suggestions. In the end they planned it and they were going to have to live with it.

They had picked the same day for both parties and looking back everyone should have known it wasn't going to work. Both Jamie and Eddie had tried to get them to do both parties together multiple times. Looking back, all of their friends should have caved in and done it that way. On the day of the party Jamie looked like the most miserable man on earth. It was a Saturday. Eddie and him after tour usually went to have dinner, or cook something and picked a movie. They would roll around the sofa and then end up in bed. Instead, Jamie was stuck on some weird-ass bar with all his friends getting drunk to the point they could hardly speak. Oh how he missed Eddie and how much he wished he could go home.

Unbeknown to both of them, in a nearby bar Eddie was lamenting her luck. It wasn't late and all ready she was done. She had been nursing the same glass of wine for over and hour now. Her friends were too drunk to realize that. They had the best intentions, but she wanted to go home. At this very moment she could be in bed with Jamie having mind blowing sex instead she was at a bar pretending to be drunk. The problem was she didn't want to bother Jamie. He could be having a great time. She felt her phone vibrate, when she open the message she smiled, it was Jamie.

J. How is the party?  
E. You know the usual.  
J. I miss you.  
E. Me too, so much it hurts.  
J. By this time we are usually in bed. You screaming my name, me buried inside you.  
E. That's all I think about while having this glass of wine.  
J. How much more of this you think it's left?  
E. don't know, but you know what I was thinking. Last week when you bend me over the couch and had me moaning and screaming in less than a minute. You need to do that again. I need you.  
J. Eddie, I'm in public you don't understand what you're doing to me.  
E. I do, I just don't care. ;) All these wedding preparations are cutting into our time. I'm desperate, Jamie.

Jamie had to put his phone down. Eddie knew exactly how much it drove him crazy when she beged, asked or demanded sex. Then an idea popped into his head.

J. You think anyone would miss us if we disappear for an hour? Where are you?  
E. I'm at Dolevy's. They probably would but I don't care, why?  
J. Eddie we are nearby my apartment! Say you have to go the station, bathroom. I don't know anywhere and meet me home.  
E. Done!

"Girls, I'll be right back. Going to the bathroom and changing this drink."  
"You want company?" Erin asked.  
"NO! I mean don't worry." Eddie was cursing her slip.

"I am just going to the bathroom."

They both hurried out of the bar. Practically running before anyone would realized they were gone for good out of the bar. They got to the apartment at the same time and though they tried to act normal the second they closed the door Jamie pinned her to the wall. Eddie responded with the same enthusiasm desperately trying for his clothes to come off. They never made it to the bed. Pushing aside everything on his desk, he propped her in top of it and started kissing her to the point of almost leaving her bruised. He was thankful she had a dress that came off easily. It wasn't long before the sounds of a couple desperate and passionately making love could be heard from outside.

Eddie, enter the bar and tried to smooth her dress. She check her hair and tried to appear natural.

"EDDIE! Where the hell have you been? "Hailey screamed as soon as she saw her.

Eddie stood frozen unable to come up with something to say. When she let the hormones take over she forgot to come up with a suitable excuse. "I...I went outside for a walk."

"A walked that gave her a bruised" Erin roared with laughter. She pointed at her neck. "Did you really go out for a booty call with my brother."

Eddie's face heated. The entire table was laughing. She couldn't come up with a suitable excuse "I am going to the bathroom."

"Would we be seeing you again? Hailey howler at her.

Not to far away Jamie was returning to the bar with a different shirt. In their rage of passion two of his buttons blew out. Scrambling he was forced to pick a polo shirt to wear.

"Jaimo! Bro, what happened to you?" Spencer asked looking suspicious.

"Someone spilled a glass of wine on me. I went home to change." Jamie reply

"We are not drinking wine," Spencer said.

"Not anyone with us. Someone on my way to the bar." Jamie corrected him.

"I thought you went to the bathroom?" Spencer quickly replied.

He knew. Jamie had an inkling Spencer knew he was lying.

"What you switch to be a detective now? Get me a beer." Jamie demanded hoping it would distract Spencer.

"Yo! The grooms wants a beer!" Spencer howled.


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie had to admit that their little escaped had been fun. However, it had earned them enough teasing to last them a lifetime. The next day everyone knew what they had done and how. Especially because both had a hard time hiding the love marks they had left. Eddie had been covering them with makeup and Jamie was constantly with a high neck shirt.

On the last day of their tour together before the wedding the sergeant exam results came in. Jamie had, as she expected, score at the top of the class. Eddie had not done bad herself but it would take some time before she would be offer a promotion. She was beyond excited for Jamie. He deserved this.

"Boss wants to see me after tour," Jamie came over shaking her from her thoughts.

"It's probably about the serge exam and your future location."

They got in the car a little sad knowing that this was probably their last ride together. They had discussed the possibility that one of them would make sergeant and be transfer. The bottom line is that the promotion would mean a raise, and they needed the money if they ever wanted to start a family.

Half way thru their tour they were called to a dispute at a storage unit. After separating the man and the women they finally got a backstory that started the incident. Their dad had died a month ago, and they were trying to settle his affairs. The man insisted that they should sell everything to a man that was offering to buy the whole thing from them. His sister disagreed she wanted to search thru everything and make sure nothing valuable was there. Jamie was talking to both of them whenever Eddie decided to go inside the unit and look around.  
She had taken three steps when she saw it. There propped against a desk half cover was a way too real Rembrandt. She got closed and took what was covering half the painting. She examined it closely. She was almost sure it was the real one. She could never forget the name The storm on the Sea of Galilee stolen more than ten years ago from a museum in Massachusetts. She couldn't help herself from touching it again and again. She let out a gasp.

"You okay Eddie?" Jamie asked walking inside.

"Call the FBI or someone from the art division." she muttered.

"What? Why?" Jamie asked completely confused.

"FBI? What for?" The woman looked annoyed.

"Seriously, there are no bodies in there. We aren't going to kill each other over junk." The brother pointed out.

Eddie turn around annoyed. "That's a Rembrandt" She pointed at the painting reclined against a wall.

"Isn't that the name of a toothpaste?" Jamie pointed out laughing. All three of them laughed except Eddie.

"No, it's an artist and that painting has been missing for more than ten years. It was stolen out of a museum."

All the laughter died. Jamie took his radio and started making calls all while the two people that initiated the call stood rooted to the ground unable to say a word.

Two hours later not only had half of the twelve passed by to look at the scene. They also had people arriving from the FBI art division. Apparently when they called the detective that usually investigated that kind of cases he had immediately called the FBI since it was their case to begin with.

"OFFICER!" One of the agents yelled at Eddie, after he finished examining the painting. "Can you tell me how in the hell did you know this was a Rembrandt? How does a beat cop know this was here?" Eddie's anger surfaced.

"For your information agent, my mayor in college was art history. Considering I spend an entire class, well actually two classes, talking about intellectual property and stolen art I would hope I remember some part of it. As for how did I know it was here. Ever heard of walking?" Eddie walked past him not even waiting for a response.

He found Jamie talking to the detective.

"Ah, the woman of the hour!" The man said, "Detective Roy Fieldman, pleasure to meet you."

"Eddie Janko,"

"Art division. Are you a fan of Rembrandt work?"

"Yes and no. My mayor in college was art history. I took a class, well two, about the intellectual property and there was an extensive section on art theft. I remember that painting because I thought it was beautiful.

"Earlier this year we recovered a Chagall."

"Oh yeah, I read about that! Oh, I would have paid to see it. I couldn't believe the story behind that." Eddie added enthusiastically.

"Wasn't that crazy!" Fieldman said excited.

The conversation got stranger and confusing after that. Jamie stood next to them thinking that they very well could have been talking another language. Detective Fieldman was a middle age man that had been in the department for at least a decade. His partner had retired a few months ago, and the division had been running with only one detective. Apparently cases were stacking up and the complaints were reaching a scary level. Among the force it was considered the most boring division and one nobody wanted to get transfer too. Already two detectives had transferred in and then out and over five had rejected the position. Apparently a lot of officers didn't consider art theft a real crime or didn't take it seriously. However, looking at them, Jamie could tell Eddie was enjoying talking to someone that was able to appreciate or understand, art in all its forms. He had always known that it was one of Eddie's passions. Listening to her talk about it was mesmerizing. After almost a half hour Fieldman decided that he had no choice but to let go of both of them so they could continue their job and he could start his.

Eddie talked about the entire incident for the rest of the tour. The news of the recovery of a famous painting made the news faster than anyone had expected. They day had not been over and it was already in the news. At the end of the tour instead of speaking to Jamie, Eddie got pulled into the office. He was relief when she got out and explained that she wasn't in trouble but she needed to fill out extra forms and that the feds wanted to talk to her once she came back from their honeymoon.

"I don't know about you, but I am ready to get out of here."

"To think than in seventy-two hours we will be in the Hamptons getting married." Jamie commented.

Eddie smile "In seventy-two hours I will have a new last name."


	9. Chapter 9

Eddie and Jamie arrived at the Hamptons the next day ready to start working on every detail of the wedding. To their surprise Erin, Nikky, Hailey, Spencer and Henry, Jamie's grandfather had taken care of most of the details. It didn't hurt that the house was amazing and beautiful both in the inside and out. They had both visited the house previously, but nothing could have prepared them to how magnificent the house looked with all the wedding details. The first time that they saw the house they fell in love with the gardens and decided to have the reception inside the property instead. They were still going to have the ceremony in the boat but after that the reception would be at the gardens. A large tent was going up, and everything was starting to look festive.

"This is really happening!" Eddie said excitedly. Jamie gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, it is. Your chances of running away are slipping." He said jokingly.

"Never! You're stuck with me forever." She stood on her toes and kissed him. Jamie returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm.

"Oh. My. God, can't you two control yourselves?" Spencer said walking over to them."Seriously, every time I turned, you two are glued to each other!"  
"Even when you two were supposed to be enjoying your bachelor and bachelorette party you two ended up running away to find each other." Hailey added laughing.

"Did you at least bother to look around and see all that's been going on?"

"Spencer!" Jamie said as he hugged his long-time friend. "Yeah we looked around! It's all amazing. Man thanks so much for doing this for us."

"Hey, it's my pleasure. Martha is having the time of her life. She can't believe that the son of the police commissioner is getting married on her property. This whole thing has her in cloud nine. She's thinking of doing something in the wedding business now."

"That's probably another headache for you!" Hailey added. Spencer nodded his head at her.  
"Anyway, everything is being set up and all is left is the rehearsal dinner. Oh and we put the priest in one of the rooms here so he didn't have too much trouble with directions and getting here. This way all he has to do is come down and marry you two. No fuss, no mess." Hailey said the both to of them.

"Where is your dad having the rehearsal dinner?" Eddie was now realizing that Jamie had said his dad wanted to keep it as a surprise.

"I don't know! He never told me!" Jamie thru his hand in the air.

"Oh we know!" Hailey and Spencer said in unison.

"It figures, he would tell you two. So how can we help?" Jamie said smirking.

"We are going to divide and conquer. I am taking you. Hailey is taking Eddie, and we are going to go over the last-minute details. Now say goodbye to your future wife and let's get to work. I am sure you two can survive an hour or two without each other." Spencer finished and grabbed Jamie by the shirt. Jamie turned and gave Eddie a kiss. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back holding him from leaving.

"Okay Romeo and Juliet let's go." Hailey said pulling Eddie away.

"You two are ridiculous! I swear keep on going like this and you two will come back from the honeymoon with a bonus." Spencer said while finally succeeding in pulling them apart.

Both Jamie and Eddie looked offended. "I will let you know we are going to wait at least a year." Jamie added.

"Sure you are!" Hailey added dragging Eddie away.

Three hours later they had finished with the final details and were getting dressed up for the rehearsal dinner. Eddie had picked a above the knee length dress with a jewel neckline. It was a blush color all in lace and had a corset back. The best part, in Eddie's opinion, was that it had pockets. When she was done, she went to meet Jamie in the living room.

Jamie saw her coming down from the staircase and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. She looked stunning! She stepped in front of him and smoothing an invisible crease.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"That I'm the luckiest guy alive. Babe, you look spectacular! I missed you so much." He gave her a small kiss. Her lipstick got on him and Eddie tried to clean it up while giggling. Too busy with each other they didn't notice Hailey and Spencer coming in from the other side. .

"BRO! Come ooonn! You only been away from each other for maybe for a few hours. How are you two going to survive the next twenty-four hours? Am telling you, I'm gonna put a bet on this whole thing."

"Yeah, I think I may join you." Hailey said smirking.

"You two are just jealous." Eddie said resting her head in Jamie's chest. Jamie gave her kiss in the top of her head.

"Sure we are… let's go. Everyone should be here nd let's hurry up before you two never make it to the rehearsal." Hailey said grabbing her purse.

The rehearsal went out without a hitch. Everything was in place for tomorrow and so they headed out to dinner. Frank had insisted on taking care of everything for the rehearsal dinner and as everything he did, it was spectacular. He had picked a small but adorable restaurant that had the most delicious dishes. Eddie highlight of the night was seeing her, and Jamie's names printed on the menu. Jamie's old friends from Harvard were there and Eddie's was surprise to see her aunt and some of her cousins. Apparently Jamie had payed them a visit and talk to them about coming to the wedding and turning a new page on their strained relationships. As it turns out, they had listened and accepted the invitation. Jamie and Eddie got to tell the story on how they met, fell in love, and finally got together. With so many people and stories to tell, the celebration lasted longer than any of them anticipated. Remembering all the past times made it harder letting go of each other at the end of the night. They stood outside the restaurant holding each other.

"So I'll be the one dressed in white tomorrow." Eddie giggle.

"I'll be the one in the Tuxedo, and I can't wait." Holding each other they hope everyone took their time coming out of the restaurant.

"You two know Spencer is right." Danny holler at them stepping out of the restaurant.

"What is he right about, Danny?" Jamie said not taking his eyes off his fiancé.

"That if this keeps on going at the rate is going. We soon are going to have to add a high chair at the table on Sunday."

"Why do they make it sound as if it's a terrible thing?" Eddie whisper to Jamie as she kissed him.

"No clue is going to happen at some point." He whispered only to her. He cradle her face in his hands and kissed her slowly.

"I'm out of here" Danny said throwing his arms in the air. "You two are way too much into the honeymoon stage."

"Okay time to go." Chris one of Jamie's friends from Harvard said from behind them. "Let's move, before you two give everyone a stomachache."

After a few more kisses Jamie let Eddie go.

She stayed rooted to the spot waiting for Hailey and the others waving at Jamie. She heard another of Jamie's friends whispering to another classmate as he walked by "I have never seen him act this way, not even when he got engaged to Sydney." Eddie couldn't help to smile. Tomorrow she would stand next to Jamie in front of the priest and become Jamie's wife, forever his.

"Let's go sister, tomorrow you're officially a Regan." Erin said giving her a small hug.


	10. Chapter 10

Eddie always imagine that on her wedding day she would be nervous but she never imagine feeling impatient. The preparations had kept her busy all day but she felt the hours were dragging. Time seemed to mocked her by dragging its feet. Since last night she had not been able to see or talk to Jamie and she was missing him so much it was starting to affect her mood.

Thankfully after hours of make up, hair and what felt like a thousand pictures she stood in the room ready to walk out. Everyone had made sure she was busy trying to avoid talking about the elephant in the room. Her parents weren't there to see her.

She was sitting at the room that they had prepare for her. For the first time today she was alone. For a few minutes she thought about how different things would have been if her mom and dad were here. She was almost ready to cry but managed to compose herself all on the account that she didn't want to ruin her makeup. The only consolation she had was that today she would be joining a new family. She would never be alone anymore.

"Ready?" Hailey screeched coming into the room. "We are running late and apparently Jamie is starting to get worried. Henry is waiting downstairs and well IT'S WEDDING TIME!" Hailey screach excitedly. "Jamie is gonna cry like a sinner in church when he sees you."

"You really think I look good?"

"You look stunning." She replied softly.

Eddie got up from the bench and hugged her friend. "Hailey listen, before this starts. I want to thank you so much for being so patient and supportive all these weeks. I know I haven't been easy. I need you to know how much I appreciate… Umm, why did the put makeup on your neck?"

Hailey turned red "Well...I… it's nothing really."

"OMG, who is he? Tell me, tell me!" Eddie begged.

Hailey bit her lip "Spencer. It was late he walked me over to my room and between laughing and drinking we sort of started kissing and lost control of ourselves. This morning I woke up wrapped around his body. Thirty minutes later we went at it again. He left a very obvious mark in my neck, his isn't any better apparently. The make up artist had a hard time covering it up. Listen, don't say anything to anyone. I don't know what this is yet."

"Hailey, I think it's great! I think you two would make a great couple!"

The door open and Erin came in. "We need to get this wedding going Jamie is getting anxious and I bet he's about to pass out."

"I am ready, let's get married." Eddie grabbed her dress and started walking. Hailey trailing behind making sure that she didn't trip over the dress and veil. When she got to the bottom of the stairs Henry smiled at her.

"You look like a princess. We are so lucky to have you join our family." She took the arm he gave her and they slowly walked out.

Jamie was in full panic mode. They were twenty minutes late and he was starting to think that Eddie was not coming. He was about to turn to go inside the house when the music started. The first person to come walked was Nicky escorted by Sean and Jack. She was followed by Erin escorted by Chris and Hailey the maid of honor with Spencer by her side. Then it was time for Eddie to come out. The second he saw Eddie, Jamie forgot that there was a boat full of people watching them. She looked ridiculous beautiful. Hard as he tried he couldn't control his eyes watering and before he knew a tear was running down his cheek. It felt like she was going to walk forever before she finally stood in front of him. Before handing her to him. Henry gave her a hug and a kiss and grabbed his hands and put them with hers. Then went to sit next to Frank.

"You look amazing. I love you." Jamie said his voice cracking and a tear escaping the corner of his eye.

"Forever yours, Jamie. I love you." Eddie replied her eyes just as teary as his.

"Well, hello you two," Both of them jumped and turn to look at the priest. "You two remember the rest of us were here, right?." He waved his hand towards the people behind them. Everyone laughed.

The ceremony took less time than either of them expected but as soon as the priest declared husband and wife, they practically jump at sealing it with a kiss. A moment later the priest was announcing to everyone on the boat the new Mr and Mrs Regan.

After the ceremony Eddie couldn't let go of Jamie that seemed to feel the same way. Thankfully they were held off at the boat while everyone went and accommodated themselves at the tent, where the ceremony would be. The photographer took the opportunity to take some more pictures of them.

"I am officially Mrs. Eddie Regan," Eddie whispered.

"We're married!" Jamie said lifting his hand to show off his ring. Eddie laughed.

"Yes, we know you're married now would the two of you look this way. We don't have much time people are almost all seated at the reception." The photographer said a little impatient.

After what felt like a hundred photographs they walked to the reception. They made their grand entrance as the DJ announced the new Mr and Mrs Regan. Even when they had previously seen the reception it somehow seemed more beautiful now. Decorated mostly in blue colors everything sparkle and shine.

For their first dance they had picked What a wonderful world by Louie Armstrong. They had other choices but in the end they decided on that one because it was the song they first dance too. It was the song when both knew their feelings were becoming harder to fight and they wanted badly to give in and just feel. No longer wondering what they were missing out on, but finally living it. The first night they spent together it was the first thing they remember as they woke up in each other arms. Since they didn't have any parents to dance they decided to change things a bit and have a family and friends dance. That had taken a lot of rehearsing when they were planning it, but at the wedding it was perfectly executed.

It seemed that almost everyone wanted to give a speech. The one that had everyone tearing up was Frank's. In his speech he gushed over having a new daughter and how he had pray that Jamie found someone who was patient and kind and that he was everything she ever want in a husband. Then gush some more on how perfect they were for each other. At the end everyone was tearing up. Spencer took time in speech to mock Jamie merciless about his adamant denial about liking Eddie. Then announced to a room full of people that he was formally placing bets on how long it was going to take them to bring in the world the newest Regan. Hailey decided to follow Spencer also to have fun on Eddie's account and mock her too for denying she even liked Jamie. Finally Henry gave the final wedding toast as everyone joined him with their glasses in the air.

Dinner had been amazing but perhaps it was the adrenaline of the moment because neither of them eat much. The catering company had been nice enough to pack them some food for later. After all the dancing, drinking and eating they finally cut the cake which was chocolate and vanilla swirl. Wonderfully decorated with fruits and flowers. After the cake the party started winding down and it became time for them to leave. They all had been to all sorts of weddings but at the end of the night both Jamie and Eddie were convinced that theirs had been the best. In fact done so well that by the end Jamie and Eddie were convinced that Spencer and Hailey were getting very close to becoming a pair.

"Thanks for everything Spencer. This whole thing wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for you." Jamie said with sincerely. They were standing on a room waiting for the go to out so that everyone could wave goodbye.

"I was more than happy to help."

"What's going on between you and Hailey?"

"How did you know about that?" Spencer piped out defensively.

"It's me you're talking too. I question people for a living." Jamie answered.

Spencer laughed. "I don't know, we got drunk last night and well… I am not clear what exactly are we doing. If I am honest it's been a while since I find myself drawn to a woman as I do with her."

"She's a really nice girl. Eddie loves her so if you break her heart you're going to hear from my wife."

"She has nothing to worry, trust me." Spencer said not taking his eyes off Hailey who stood in the other side enthusiastically talking to Eddie. "I will see you when you get back from Hawaii" he gave Jamie a hug and crossed the room to find Hailey. She saw the two friends hug and Eddie walked his way.

"We are ready," Erin pop her head to announce.

Everyone gather at the door to say goodbye to the newlyweds. They smiled as they look at the row of people waiting for them. It was time to leave and start the best part of their lives.


	11. Chapter 11

Vacations are fantastic, the bitch was coming back from it and getting back into the daily routine. Eddie and Jamie had just gotten back from their honeymoon and they were riding the struggle bus. They jumped back to work barely three days after coming back. It hadn't been by choice; a huge case had required extra hands and so they chose to cut vacation short and help out.

They were grateful for the escape of the first Sunday dinner. The first one as husband and wife. Jamie was still in awe that Eddie had managed to get time to make her famous Lasagna even with a full schedule.. They were on their way to the Reagan's when Jamie realized Mrs. Patterson, a Reagan's neighbor a few houses down, was walking home again with a rolling cart full of food. It look like she was struggling with it. Mrs. Patterson was an octogenarian that insisted on walking to the store to get a few things. Jamie and Eddie knew about it and had made it a habit of figuring out her route home on Sundays to give her a ride. Unlike other Sunday's Rose, as she liked to be called, looked rather pale and Eddie was sure she heard her heavy breathing. Jamie made a mental note to ask Henry for a phone number for her children to make sure she saw a doctor.

Making a detour made them a little late but everyone was forgiving since they were helping out a neighbor. However, sitting at dinner they were deeply questioned and inquired on their lack of pictures and stories on Hawaii had been.

"You mean to tell me you went to Hawaii and didn't go out to explore the island?" Danny bellow at them.

"We did! We just didn't feel the need to constantly be running around the place." Jamie replied defensively.

"The hotel was fantastic!" Eddie gushed "I think the best part was being able to wake up late."

"Yeah, but even then you still must have time to take a trip somewhere." Erin said teasingly. Jamie and Eddie had the feeling that they were doing it on purpose.

"Well yes, we did go to Maui and Oahu. The pictures are still in the camera. I will bring them next week." Eddie thru a look at Jamie to try and stir the conversation in any direction.

"Pops do you have any phone number for Mrs. Patterson kids, or anyone of her family." Jamie inquired.

"Yeah, I think I do. Why?" Henry suddenly looked worried.

"Mrs. Patterson wasn't looking her best today. She looked like she can use a visit to a doctor. I just want to make sure she's okay." Jamie replied.

"I can call them and let them know if you want." Henry offered.

"Would you?" both Eddie and Jamie replied at unison.

"Yeah, off course! Anything specific I should say?" Henry wonder.

"Not really, she looks pale and she was breathing hard. She normally doesn't need our help pulling the groceries but both of us went and helped her and even put her groceries away." Eddie informed Henry.

"Pfft, the woman is a mule. She hates doctors so refuses to go and forgets her medicines. I will pass by her house this week also." Henry informed them.

"Thanks pops, I just want to make sure she's okay. We give her a ride every week."

Thankfully the conversation continued around Mrs. Patterson. This giving a break to Jamie and Eddie about the inquiries of their activities in their honeymoon.

Half way thru dessert Frank casually commented, on a bit of an irritated voice, that Detective Fieldman had pass by the commissioner office with his boss for a request. Apparently they had caught a case and they were requesting an extra set of hands and wanted the new Mrs. Regan to be assigned to his office. "It's like he thinks because you join the family now they need to ask permission." Frank exclaimed annoyed. "I told him he needed to go thru the proper channels."

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything from it." Eddie said trying to defend Fieldman. "Is it the case of the arts dealer or the one of the stolen statue from the Fritzz house?" She added.

"How do you know about that? Did he already talk to you about this?" Frank's voice raised just a bit showing his annoyance.

"No, I haven't seen him but it's all over the art news. The Fritzz are famous art collectors. The art's dealer case is a mess." Eddie added.

"Big deal how? Why can't they make a copy?" Danny added.

The look of horror on Eddie's face was enough to make Henry chuckle. "That's not how it works Danny! This isn't paper that you can't make copies. This is art, the original is what's really important." Eddie then launch into a monologue about art, copies and art theft. She suddenly stopped and noticed that everyone at the table stared at her.

"Was I just talking to myself?" Eddie said smiling.

"YES!" Everyone replied laughing. Jamie gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you know something about this but seriously speaking don't let Fieldman drag you to the art division. You are too young to die of boredom." Danny said.

"Agreed," Henry added.

"We always have problems trying to get cops to work there. We still do, not even the incentive of better hours make up for it. People always think they did something wrong when they get transferred there." Frank added nodding.

"I think it's interesting." Eddie shrugged defensively. "The thing is that most people are not familiar with art so it's hard for them to remember the details of it."

Frank's face scrunched up. "Well he officially has to put in the request in the next week or so. So you'll probably work with him for a bit until we can find someone." Eddie smiled at Frank. Frank smiling as he had just suddenly realize something big that had stared at him in the face.


	12. Chapter 12

Eddie woke up to the smell of eggs. Usually that was a really good thing. This morning it somehow made her stomach turn. She struggled trying to get out of bed feeling terribly nauseous and tired. She was catching some bug going around the precinct and it was making her miserable. Sometimes making her so sick she had to rush to the bathroom to throw up. Although if she was honest she had not spent that much time at the precinct. They had been married less than two months and things were turning around for the both of them. Jamie was promoted to Sargent and moved to the six. She had remained at the twelve. However, she had done a temporary assignment assisting in a couple of cases from the art division.

She had enjoyed every minute of her time there. Since working with Jamie she had not felt so overjoyed for her work. She loved her job but since she separated from Jamie she had been a little sad, not to even mentioning that her new last name was making it harder to find a partner. All the struggles went away the second she started in her temporary assignment at the art division. As an added bonus it was the same precinct Jamie was transfer to, so they frequently ran into each other or work around each other. The real shocker was this week when she was approach for a possible undercover operation. She would had to submit to some extra training and tests to make sure she was in excellent health, but it was an opportunity. She was still thinking about it. Everyone was excited for her, including Jamie, but for some reason she didn't seem as excited as she should have been.

Finally standing up she was about to walk to the bathroom when suddenly she felt dizzy and the need to throw up became unbearable. She ran to the bathroom and empty of what little she had on her stomach. Something was definitely wrong with her. She was going to take advantage that she had to go in for the fitness test to see if they could check what was wrong. Hopefully it wasn't anything serious.

Jamie's day couldn't get any worse. This morning Eddie had barely touch her food and seemed to have a problem with everything. She had been acting weird for the last two weeks and hard as he tried he couldn't think of what was wrong. He noticed she was constantly tired, not eating well and sometimes throwing up. He had gotten to work early trying to get a head start on some reports to hopefully get out on time. However, the precinct had been so crazy he never realized when Eddie had left him a message that she was leaving early from her shift. She had a fitness test this morning for the new assignment, which he was happy for her, but he couldn't help being a little worried. He had no idea why she had to leave work early and now was worried. So far he had called her six times and all the times it had gone straight to voicemail. Terrible scenarios started going thru his mind making him almost panicky. When he got home after a long day she was not there either, leveling his anxiety to scary levels. He called her one more time but he got her voicemail once again. He started dinner hoping she would soon call or come home. He decided to sit down with his laptop to pay the bills while he cooked dinner. Minutes later he realized something was wrong. His student loan and credit card showed no balance. Something he was sure had to be a mistake. He immediately grabbed the phone and started making calls.

Eddie was carrying so many bags her arms were going numb. She tried to reach for the door but couldn't do it. Resigning herself she hit the door with her foot hopping that Jamie was home from work. Thankfully a moment later she heard the creaking of door. Jamie open the door, but instead of helping her he turn around to continue his phone call.

"I am telling you that's impossible. How can I be sure that I am not going to have to pay that back when you find out is a mistake."

"Okay, fine I will call tomorrow." Jamie hanged up the phone and rubbed his eyes as he let out and exasperated sight.

"What's going on? You sound angry."

"Yeah well I went to pay my student loan this month and they told me that my loan was paid off. Which is impossible because there must have been at least thirty thousands dollars still to pay. I have to call tomorrow so they can investigate further."

Eddie felt as if someone had pour ice water over her. Suddenly her idea didn't seem so good anymore, maybe she should have talk to him before impulsively doing what she did.

However, she told herself that today had been one for the books for sure. She felt she needed to do what she did. Long ago when she had finished meeting with all the lawyers and investigators they had all determined the money was legally hers and she could do as she pleased. She had been on the fence about what to do with the money but this afternoon she had decided what she wanted. Especially after the call she received from the doctor asking her to come back to the office as soon as she could. Eddie imagined all sorts of awful things on her way to the office. He had done several tests to see what was wrong with her. They discuss several possibilities of what could be wrong. What she had not imagined was the news that the doctor delivered. She was pregnant. Seven weeks to be exact. Apparently, Spencer had been right and they had brought back a souvenir from their honeymoon. A baby. She had called her OB/GYN that thankfully had an open spot that same afternoon. She wanted to be extra sure that she was pregnant and indeed her doctor confirmed it. This wasn't their plan at all but once she saw the baby in the monitor she couldn't help feeling excited. Now she had to find a way for Jamie to be as excited as she was.

When she got out of the doctor she came home and sat thinking on what to do. That's when she had decided that she wanted a clean start. If they were going to bring in a baby she wanted them to be as financially comfortable as possible. That's when she grabbed Jamie's laptop and went thru his files and pay off his students loans and credit card.

She put the groceries and bags on the counter, keeping only a small bag with her. Taking a deep breath she came over and sat next to him in the sofa. She knew how proud he was and was afraid he misunderstood her intentions.

"I know it wasn't me and I know the legal repercussions of this if later they determined it was all a mistake." Jamie carried on raging.

"They didn't make a mistake."

"Off course they did!" He said almost shouting "I mean who does that and…" He paused for a second as if all the pieces of the puzzle were coming together. His expression change as if he couldn't believe he had been so stupid.

"Please tell me you didn't do this." Eddie nodded and came closer to him switching to sit on top of the coffee table she brought bag with her the small bag.

"Eddie, why? Look-"

"Before you say anything else" Eddie said interrupting. "I need you to listen to me. Give me a chance to explain this."

"Okay," Jamie said turning to face her.

"After I met with everyone they all determined I could keep the money. When I came home you were paying your bills online and I saw how much you still owe on them. I thought it would be a good idea..."

"Yeah but,"

"I thought you were going to let me finish first." She cut him off and carried on with her explanation. He put his hands in the air clearly exasperated.

"Anyway, I saw what you owe and decided that I wanted to pay them off and that way we were not going to have that kind of payment hanging over our heads anymore. Then this afternoon I felt like I needed to do it."

"Okay, I understand your reason behind this but Eddie-"

"Jamie I wasn't done. There's another reason why I did all of this. In fact the real reason why I felt… well I thought… and maybe."

Jamie's anger and frustration melted when he saw her getting nervous. He realized that whatever the reason was it meant something big to her.

"Eddie, look at me. Whatever it is just tell me."

Eddie took a deep breath and looked at him. "I wasn't being entirely altruistic when I paid that off. Also when I paid your credit card and mine and decided that I need to change my car. This afternoon I got a called from the doctor telling me he wanted to see me in his office immediately. It was weird because I had just seen him that morning."

Jamie grabbed her hands, fear suddenly pressing on him. He knew she was sick but apparently it was bad enough for a Doctor to see her immediately. She pulled one hand out from him and took from the small bag and gave it to him.

"Open it,"

Jamie took the bag and pull a box from it. He pulled on the string at the top of the box. When he took the lid out he found a Christmas ornament inside. He was confused for a second and then he lifted the ornament and read what it said. 'Baby's first Christmas'. A million emotions went threw him at once realizing what it meant. Eddie was pregnant.

"We are going to be parents."

"For real?" He asked incredulously.

She nodded and pulled the ornament out revealing a picture of a sonogram from underneath. His eyes watered, he tried to say something but he couldn't think of a word.

"December is when the new Regan arrives. I am so sorry Jamie!" she said bursting in tears. "I know this wasn't our plan at all. I understand if you're angry. The thing is I really want this baby. Next appointment is in three weeks and I would love for you to come with me. If you would only see it. I know you can be as excited as I am…" she said almost sobbing, and almost choking on her words..

"Wait, wait! Oh my God Eddie! You think I am angry because you're pregnant?" He said cradling her face in his arms.

"You were so adamant we needed to wait. I feel this is all my fault." she couldn't stop herself from crying. "I should have been more careful. With everything going on, maybe I missed a pill, got too drunk. I don't know, I know I messed up…" Eddie said crying harder almost to the point of sounding hysterical.

"Stop, stop right there. If I remember correctly I am part responsible for the making of this baby." He wiped her tears and she sniffled while taking a tissue from the table. "Eddie, you do realize we went at it like wild rabbits on our honeymoon? Eddie we went to Hawaii and all we did was go to the beach, get drunk, and make love. Remember waking up extra early so we could do it while the sun was going up? Why are you surprised this happen?"

"I remember," Eddie sniffed "According to an online calculator that was the day we conceived this." she pointed at her stomach.

Jamie laughed "I'm not mad Eddie and if that's the case I really don't regret anything that morning. I only wanted to wait for two years so we can clear all our bills and have a baby without having to worry. However, if it happens there's nothing I can do, but I will still love you and the baby just the same. We talked about this, we agreed we wanted kids. Well, I guess it's happening!" Jamie finished smiling.

Eddie stop crying. She had been so worried about his reaction. She felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. "I was so worried you'd be mad at me and wouldn't want the baby." She said resting her head on his shoulder while she tried to stop sniffing . "Now that I think about it I don't know why I thought that. I had all these horrible thoughts and scenarios, it was stupid." she said wiping her tears. Jamie gave her kiss on her forehead.

"Pregnancy hormones?" Jamie smirked.

"Probably, each scenario was worse than the last I tell ya." She agreed blowing her nose.

"For the record. I am not mad either about you paying our bills. I just wish you would have told me though. Is that really what you want?"

"Yes, and we can use the rest to buy a house or an apartment. Jamie you told me that the money was mine to do as I pleased. What I really want is you, me and now our baby. I admit that maybe my dad dying has put me a little sentimental and it's made me think about a lot of stuff. Life is so short and I want to experience all of it with you. I realized I missed out on a lot of stuff but now that I have a chance to live all of it. I don't want to wait."

Jamie grabbed the baby picture "I can't wait to see our little one next visit. We'll go house hunting this week." Jamie said softly, Eddie pulled him for a kiss.

"Yeah, doctor said that next visit it will be moving more. Do you want to find out what is going to be?" Eddie inquired.

Jamie had to think for a moment. "I do, do you? I mean all I care is that it's healthy. I think it would be good to know to start getting the room ready, pick out names. Do all that fun stuff.

"So I guess the doctor isn't signing your paperwork to join the undercover operation, isn't he?"

"I withdrew my name when I found I was pregnant. I told them I would have to pass for now. To be honest I wasn't as excited as I should have been. I thought it was a sign. I know that perhaps I am committing career suicide but I just can't join a team I don't have my whole heart into it."

"I could tell that this wasn't what you wanted. You really liked working with Fieldman at the art division, didn't you?"

"Was I that obvious?" Eddie cringed, she didn't think anyone had noticed how enthusiastic she was about working on the art division. "I know is not everyone cup of tea, but I really did like it there. They have great hours and I always had the same days off than you. The dynamic and how is like a sleuth game is so much fun to me. The whole atmosphere is fantastic! I know the art division is not on any cop's dreams but it was so much fun for me. For the first time, since I worked with you, I was excited. Ready for whatever was next. You must be so disappointed at me."

"I can't believe you just said that. Hormones are really hitting you hard. Was that a real question? Eddie why would I be disappointed? I gave up a career in law, to be a cop. This was all despite what my friends thought. My fiancé left me and still didn't make me change my mind. I did all that because it made me happy and it was really what I wanted. If this is really what makes you happy I say go for it."

"I thought you'd be disappointed since everyone thinks is not really police work. I can always count on you to make me feel better or have the right answer. Maybe I will call Fieldman and offer my help whenever he needs it. Now that I am pregnant I can do some of the desk work he still had not gone thru it." She leaned in and rested her head on his chest.

"That sounds perfect. I did pasta. Now let's see if our little Regan is going to let you have something for dinner. Your appetite has been terrible lately. I think I have eaten more than you have." Jamie added kissing the top of her head. He dragged her over to the kitchen and had her sit on a stool while he grabbed some plates.

"The nausea is the worst and I am getting this dizzy spells. I feel the whole world spins. Nothing that I like, I can eat anymore. I don't understand how I didn't realize sooner that I am pregnant. I kept on making excuses when the truth was right there making fun of me."

Suddenly Jamie realized how dangerous could be for Eddie to be on the street considering how sick she was feeling. "Do you think is safe for you to be on patrol considering how sick you're feeling?"

"Yeah, about that. The doctor didn't approve I stay on patrol. He is putting me on modified duty." Eddie said the last bit a little frustrated.

"Why? Is it because the dizziness or because he just doesn't think you should be in patrol."

"He sent me to do some more tests to make sure everything is okay, but he thinks I maybe a little anemic. He's afraid I may start passing out."

"That's not good Eddie, he's right. How serious is it?"

"Not deadly if that's what you mean. He prescribed some vitamins and some iron. I'm sure I will be okay. He told me the baby is fine, he's worried about me because it's taking such a toll on my body." Jamie came over carrying two plates. He came to her side and kissed the top of her head pulling her even closer. He was going to be extra careful and watch her more closely.

"How do you want to tell everyone?" Jamie wondered.

"Hmm, I thought about it and I did some poking around online and since we're cops. I thought of buying some deserts or donuts and tell everyone that they have to eat at least two because I don't want to be the only one gaining weight over the next months. What do you think?" Eddie took a small bite but her stomach immediately protested.

Jamie laughed "I like it! Let's do it. Spencer is going to have no mercy mocking us. He call this. He said we were coming back from the honeymoon with a baby." He watched her as she was pushing her food trying to find a way to start eating.

"I thought for Spencer we meet up with him and Haley in a bar and tell them when they try to order me a drink."

"That actually sounds like a torture for you. You can't drink so it's pointless and bar always have people smelling of smoke and booze. Why don't we just invite him over and offer dinner. He probably can use it since he's moving here to New York." Jamie added.

"You're right. I forgot that being in a bar is going to awful. Thanks for thinking about me. I love you." Eddie added.

"I love you and I love our little nugget." Jamie said touching her still flat stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next few days Eddie's condition did not improve much. Morning sickness was wreaking havoc on her body. It broke Jamie's heart to see her vomiting so much, sometimes with almost nothing in her stomach. He had forced her to call sick twice while her paperwork for desk duty was process because she looked so tired at times Jamie wonder how she was still walking. Earlier that week she had passed out in the apartment while trying to do the laundry.

When Sunday rolled in Jamie was seriously considering telling her to forget Sunday dinner so she could rest. However, that day she had woken up feeling a little better and against his better judgment he didn't say anything.

Eddie was having a better day, after spending the almost entire week doubled over the toilet. She was grateful that today she only done it half the time and food wasn't repulsing her too much. She was eagerly looking forward to everyone's faces when they made the announcement about the new addition. She was exhausted though, despite having spent most of the week in bed she still felt extremely tired. She had already passed out once but thankfully she had been at home and Jamie had taken care of her. Hiding her sickness at work had been a task. Twice Jamie forced her to call sick and the next days she had volunteered for a filing job and catching up on paperwork. It was the only way to hide from everyone her morning sickness until the papers was process.

Despite everything she couldn't be more excited. She was terrified but at the same time completely over the moon to be carrying Jamie's baby. They had already began looking for a house, although with not much luck.

When Sunday came she was excited to be telling everyone about their new addition. She woke up feeling less nauseous but dizzy and exhausted. Still they went and picked up the desert s well as some donuts from their favorite bakery. Upon arrival everyone was admiring the treats while Jamie and Eddie threw glances at each other.

"Mrs. Patterson is moving to Florida." Henry announced at dinner.

"Really? What happened? No wonder we didn't see her today." Jamie reply

"Her kids came for a surprise visit and found how sick she was. She almost had to be hospitalized. After much pull and screaming she agreed to move in with her son. He apparently has a huge house there and has a small apartment she can live in. All her children live there and one of her best friends also, so she finally agreed it was for the best. They are planning on putting the house for sale you know. Perhaps you two can check it out." Henry said looking at Jamie and Eddie.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "We don't lose anything on taking a look."

"True, it's probably out of our range. Still like you say nothing to lose." Eddie finished and rearranged her napkin trying to shake the dizzying feeling.

Dinner, for once, was a more subdued and quiet affair than usual. Eddie did her best to hide how awful she was feeling but by the end of the meal Jamie was stealing glances and holding her hand under the table. When it was time for dessert Eddie thought that a little air and movement would do her some good.

"I will get the deserts," she said pulling back her chair. Jamie was about to speak but she put her hand on his shoulder. It was when she stood up and turn towards the kitchen that the world started spinning fast. Then she little white dots while slowly everything started going dark. She tried to call out to Jamie but before she finished she fell herself falling.

Jamie heard Eddie behind him say "Ja…" but before she finished she heard the loud thud on the floor. Everyone scattered to help Eddie who was unconscious on the floor. It was a commotion of everyone panicking and giving different directions. Finally Jamie had enough and decided to come clean.

"Everyone stop!" Jamie yelled.

Everyone turn to look at him. "Umm, I am getting the car and taking her to the hospital."

"Has this happened before?" Frank asked

"Eddie is pregnant. This isn't how we planned on telling everybody but it is what it is. She's been sick all week vomiting and feeling lousy. She passed out earlier this week and I thought she was better today, obviously I was wrong."

Jamie had never felt so sick with worried. Instead of going in his car Frank insisted they use his detail to take Eddie that remain unconscious in Jamie's arms. She had hit herself with one of the chairs and had a small gash near the hairline and look to be bruising already. When they arrived at the hospital Eddie was immediately taken out of his arms and taken inside. He was forced to fill out stupid paperwork while his anxiety threatened to take over."

"Can you please let the doctors know she's preg…"

"Pregnant, yes about 7 weeks you told us already. We did informed the doctor." The nurse said eyeing him with an exasperated look.

"Come on let's have a seat. I am sure they'll call you when they know something." Danny grabbed him by the arm and led him away to a chair.

It felt they had been waiting forever when someone came out.

"Eddie Regan's husband?" The doctor called.

"That's me!" Jamie said rushing to meet him, the Regan clan following.

"How is she? Is she awake? Can I see her?" Jamie was shooting questions faster than a rifle." The doctor put his hands up to call him down.

"She's fine. The baby is fine, but she's severely dehydrated, severely anemic, and her levels on almost everything are not good. Obviously I am going to keep her here and I just order she'll be transferred to the maternity floor. She's awake, but a little confused. We had to do a local anesthetic to do the stitches. The nurse will take you to see her and they should be transferring her soon upstairs."

Jamie follow the nurse, when they turn the corner and he saw Eddie he almost ran to her. She looked so pale her blonde hair cascaded in the pillow. Her eyes were closed and she looked to be sleeping. He came close and took her hand. Her eyes instantly open.

"Jamie!" She sat up and threw her hands around his neck. Jamie hugged her tight.

"What happened? How did I end up here?" Eddie questioned.

"Baby you fainted." He kissed her forehead, and then tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He examined the stitches at the top of her head. "Doctor says you have to stay. You're dehydrated, it's not good."

"I don't like hospitals. I want to go home with you." Eddie complained.

"I'm not going home without you." Jamie assured her.

"Mrs Eddie Regan?" A nurse and a doctor came in thru the doorway.

"That's me," Eddie let go of Jamie and grabbed his hands.

"I'm Dr. Bates, this is nurse Watson. Mrs. Regan you have hyperemesis gravidarum. This explains why you're so dehydrated, your blood pressure is low and you have this fainting episodes. You're also anemic. We're going to keep you for now and give you some fluids. You're doctor will be passing by in the morning to develop a treatment and hopefully we'll have you home soon."

"Is the baby okay?" Eddie inquired.

"Baby is fine, they are probably going to do a routine sonogram in the morning. So you'll be able to see your little one. The baby is in no danger Mr and Mrs Regan."

Both Jamie and Eddie breathed a sigh of relief. It been only a couple of days since they had found out they were going to be parents but they already loved their baby more than they thought possible.

"Now you're going to take a ride with Nurse Watson to the fourth floor where we have a room for you. Get some rest, okay."

The nurse took them to fourth floor where they, at the insistence of the commissioner, were placed on a private room so Jamie could stay with Eddie. A little bit after that the entire Regan gang showed up at the room.

"Hey!" Frank said showing up first. Henry, Erin, Danny and the kids following him.

"Hi, Come on in!" Eddie said.

"Well that was quite a way to announce you're pregnant! How you doing?" Danny said from the back. "You scare the living daylights out of us."

Everyone laugh. Eddie smiled

"I'm so sorry I ruined dinner. I have been sick for days, dragging myself everywhere and I just couldn't stop vomiting. I reach the point where I couldn't hold water down. Today when I woke up and I wasn't as sick I thought I was getting better. Turns out I was wrong."

"The nausea was the worst part of being pregnant." Erin said. "Don't you worry about dinner. You're more important."

"Jamie tell us that they are keeping you for a few days." Frank inquired. Jamie kept running a hand thru her hair.

"Yes, the doctor said I have hyper grave something." Eddie looked at Jamie trying to remember

"hyperemesis gravidarum?" Nicky added.

"Yeah, that's it." Jamie said snapping his fingers.

"Kate Middleton had that too. Your kid is acting all royal already." Nicky said excitedly.

"Well I tell you one thing for sure, it sucks. They had to give me fluids." Eddie added raising the hand they were using to provide the fluids. "My blood pressure is terrible apparently and I can't keep anything down. I have been feeling so tired."

"Early this week Eddie passed out in the apartment. I insisted that we should call the doctor but she insisted she was fine. Next time I will drag her to the doctor if I had too." Jamie ran his hands thru her hair lovingly.

"Did you ever submit the paperwork for light duty?" Frank inquired.

"She did but is took longer than we expected. I made her bang in sick twice this week and the rest Eddie volunteer to do some record filing. Her doctor didn't want her on duty feeling like this." Jamie replied looking worried.

"I will have Baker give them a call tomorrow and see what's been holding them."

"You're going to pull the Comissioner's family thing? I can't believe it." Erin said surprised.

"Yeah, me too. I mean next thing you know people are going to say you're pulling favors for your daughter in law."

"I will have you all know that Eddie is not only my daughter in law but also one of my officers. I'm only watching out for my officer!" Frank's tone betrayed his fondness for Eddie.

"Well now that we have Frank on the case, let's head home and let Eddie rest for a little bit." Henry laughed. "Come on maybe we will drop by and get something sweet on the way."

Everyone said their goodbyes and left Jamie and Eddie alone. Eddie felt asleep a few minutes later. When she woke up an hour later Jamie wasn't in the room. Blinking rapidly she realized he was outside speaking to someone. The person pointed at her and Jamie turn around to see her.

"Oh hey you're up! Look who stopped by!" Jamie pointed at Spencer behind him who was holding the hand of none other than Hailey.

"Hey girl, so this smart ass knocked you up." Spencer joked. Eddie laughed. "I tried to warn you two." Hailey pull his hand as if trying to get him to stop.

"How do you feel? Jamie tells us you've been very sick." Hailey inquired.

"Yeah, it's been horrible. Hopefully, now that we know what's going on, the doctors can help me." Eddie held out a hand to Jamie who immediately reached out.

"Well we came as soon as we heard. Now that I will be around some more let's get together once you feel better." Spencer said sincerely.

Hailey and Spencer stayed for a little bit and Jamie and Eddie got their turn to mock them, once they admitted that they were going out now. When they left Jamie sat next to Eddie.

"I was so worried, don't do that to me again, okay. I don't want to lose you or the baby. If you ever feel that sick again promise you'll take care of yourself." Jamie kissed her hands and kept them near his lips for a long time.

"I'm not going anywhere. I need you as much as you need me." Eddie said kissing him back.


	14. Chapter 14

_Note: I apologize for the delay. The family and me all got sick so it's been crazy._

It had been a week since Eddie was released from the hospital. She was feeling better thanks to a combination of diet and medications, still Jamie watched her like a hawk. She had been allowed to return to work a few days after getting out from the hospital. She was assigned to desk duty and it was already making her crazy. The endless calls for no reason and the most boring tasks were going to be the death of her. .

Three weeks after her hospital stay they were back in the doctor's office for her usual appointment. Very excited to see their little baby for a second time.

"Edit Regan?"

Eddie jumped from her chair. She was so engrossed in the article she had tuned out the world. Jamie put his hands on her knee.

"That's me," Eddie put her phone away got up and walked with Jamie trailing behind inside the office.

"I didn't mean to scare you." the nurse said.

"Don't worry, I'm jumpy lately." Eddie mentioned as she walked inside the office.

"Lately she's been worried a lot. She's was so sick for a while that now we're worried how that may have affected the baby."

"I'm sure the baby is fine. Oh I see you gained a pound. Have you been able to eat more?"

"Yeah, I am not attached to the bathroom half as much so I keep food down." Eddie smiled at the nurse that was now taking her blood pressure.

"Hmm, let's do this again. Try not to talk this time." The nurse instructed.

Eddie watched her take her blood pressure and when she was done take the band from her arm away.

"Your blood pressure is still a little low for what we would like it to be. Not a lot just something the doctor is probably going to watch out for. Follow me."

She set them up in a room next to the machine and left. Minutes later the doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Regan, they tell me you're doing better but are going to keep an eye on that blood pressure okay."

Eddie tried not to cry but she couldn't help herself. A large tear spilled. Jamie took one of her hands and squeeze it.

"There's no need to worry too much I promise. Now let's see how the little one is doing. First let's hear that heartbeat." It took a couple of minutes while they set her up and then to find the heartbeat. It felt like ages to Eddie. The second the sound came on Eddie's eyes filled with tears. "Oh my God! That's our baby!" Jamie exclaimed. "Yeap! Sounds good. Now let's allow this little to make their screen debut. The doctor squeezed the bottle and the liquid splattered on her stomach. Eddie jumped.

"That thing is cold!"

"Yeah, sorry. I always forget to warn women about that." He waved the wand around until he found the baby. "And there it is! Let's see…" He continued to wave the wand and take measurements. "Looks like this little one is doing well. As you can see this is the head. This is the heartbeat and it's doing very well. New batteries, you know." Eddie let out a sigh of relief. Jamie held one of his hands while he tried unsuccessfully not to cry. The doctor took his time explaining everything and then printed out some pictures for them to take home.

After the appointment they got some lunch and went out to look at baby furniture. They were busy looking at cribs when Jamie's phone rang.

"Hey pops, what's going on" Jamie answer the call.

There's a moment of silence while he listened to his grandfather. He made several unreadable face expressions then spoke. "I doubt it's on our price range like Eddie said but we'll take a look anyway. We lose nothing with going. When are they available?"

"You want to go look at a house?" He whispered to Eddie.

"Sure," Eddie was confused. They had looked at a couple of houses but they were far more than their budget.

"Okay, we can pass by then. Thanks pops."

Jamie hanged up the phone and explain the call. "Remember Mrs Patterson? Well pops was calling because the house is not in the best shape and they are going to have to sell it for less than they originally thought. Apparently they don't want to fix it, pops think we should take a look. She wants someone to buy the house that is nice and they called pops."

"Well that's nice of her. I still think that is above our budget but let's see what they got. When do we see the house."

"Today at three, so we should finish up here and go." Jamie pointed out.

Eddie looked around "Unless you want to look at something else, I am done. I'm not crazy about anything just yet. I want to do some research before we start buying."

They arrived at the house fifteen minutes after three. Looking at the house Jamie realized it did need some painting and the yard was wild.

"Jamie Regan! Long time no see!" A blond guy with green eyes came from the house.

"Carter! How long since I last saw you?"

"Eight, seven years? I did not realize it had been that long since I visited. We always fly mom over. Carter Patterson," he said extending his hand to Eddie.

"Carter this is my wife Eddie," Jamie said putting his arm around Eddie.

"Nice to meet you," Eddie said pleasantly.

"Congratulations on the new addition! Henry told me all about it. He's excited I tell you that much. He was asking me all this questions about your condition." Carter said while leading them to the house.

Eddie looked at Jamie with a questioning look. "Carter is a doctor back in Florida." Jamie explained.

"My specialty is cardiology. These days I am more of paper pusher since they promoted me to medical director."

"Congratulations," Eddie said

"Thank you, anyway enough about me. The house is not in great shape. It's ridiculous how much work it needs. Rather than fix it we just want to sell it. Mom is coming to live with me and my husband. The kids are very excited about having grandma to themselves. My brother also has a mother in law suite in his house for her so she's going will be fine. She needs to be around people that can watch her."

When they finished touring the house Jamie couldn't help feeling overwhelmed. The entire kitchen and all the floors needed to be replaced. All the bathrooms were long over do for a new look and most of the appliances were at least a decade old. Structurally the house was great and the plumbing and electrical system were perfect. It was everything else that was falling apart.

The only good thing is that it was on an excellent school district and it was ridiculously close to Frank and Henry's home. The house had potential but it required a lot of work. With Eddie being pregnant Jamie didn't know if it would be a good idea to get involved in a remodeling project.

All things considered Carter explained that they had not put the house on the market yet. Apparently Mrs Patterson wanted her home to go to a good family. It was the house she bought with her husband and they raised their children. She wanted someone who could appreciate the place as much as she and her husband once did. She heard that Jamie and Eddie were looking for a place and wanted them to be the first to look in case they were interested. She told her children that she was very fond of the couple and would love to know it went to them.

Jamie and Eddie decided to have an answer for them by tomorrow morning. Carter explained to them how much the house was priced at. However, because the house needed so much fixing they understood they were not going to get that price. Instead he told them to give them an offer.

"The bathroom of the master suite needs a new sink." Eddie commented casually to Jamie that remained unusually quiet.

"The whole bathroom needs to go Eddie. There's a lot of things that need fixing in that house. I don't know if we should do this."

"Could we really do all that? It's a lot of work Jamie. The house is amazing but it clearly needs repairs."

"I loved the house too, it's all that it needs fixing that scares me." Jamie clarified.

They decided to pay a visit to Henry after they were done to thank him for finding them a home, even if they weren't sure they would buy it. They arrived minutes after Frank had arrived. Eddie mention being hungry and Henry immediately decided they needed to order take out because they couldn't keep the pregnant lady hungry.

"It's a lot of work and I don't know if we can fix most of the stuff by the time the baby arrives." Jamie explain taking a bite out of his Chinese food.

"I understand but think of the benefits of being able to fix the house to your needs. It won't be a house made to someone else taste. You would be able to customize the place to your needs." Frank reason with them.

"True, it does have great schools. Question is how much work can we do ourselves." Jamie ponder.

"I suppose some of the work we are going to have to pay someone to do it but the floors we can do it ourselves. Some of the bathrooms maybe. I don't know what do you think?" She looked at Jamie expectantly.

"We implies you're included. Honey, I hate to say this but you can't be doing any of that work. Not when you're still not well. We'll need help to get it done. I do love the house but I don't want to bring our baby to a dump."

"We'll all help out." Danny announced walking in and picking up his food from the table. He sat opposite Jamie. "I mean we've done a lot of work here. I think you should go for it."

"How did you know about this? Have you even seen this place Danny? It needs a lot of work! Eddie is pregnant. I don't want to bring my kid to a house that is falling apart."

"Then you better make an offer soon so we can get started." Henry said smiling.

"I agree with pops," Frank pointed out.

Jamie looked around "Why do I feel like we have been set up?" Jamie looked at Eddie.

"Probably, because we were. I guess we are making an offer." She smiled at him.

"I guess we are." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

Eddie used to drink four, sometimes six, cups of coffee a day. Now that she was pregnant she had to be content with one cup and it was killing her. She would drink it slowly trying to make it last as much as she could. It didn't help that Detective Fieldman constantly had a cup on his hands. Recently he had been hiding them from her. She appreciated the effort. Eddie was put on desk duty and assigned to help the art division.

Eddie loved the place. Some of her fellow officers didn't share her love for the place and saw her assignment to the division as punishment. Not a single soul seemed happy for her and constantly would tell her right to her face the unfairness of it all. She often heard the whispers behind her back of 'what good was it to be the commissioner's daughter-in-law if he allowed things like this to happen'. It didn't matter that out of all the places she could have landed this was not only perfect but it was like a dream. Contrary to other places this division felt like a giant puzzle waiting to be solved.

This week they had all eyes on them. An apartment on the upper east side had been robbed. They had taken two paintings and one sculpture that was worth less than the paintings but somehow had the owners losing their mind over it. Fieldman had spent countless of hours tracking every lead to come up empty-handed. It seemed as if it was an inside job but everyone came out clean.

The case had everyone's nerves on edge. The owners were wealthy donors that contributed to several charities and everyone wanted the thieves caught. Even Frank had taken a special interest in the case making a point to call in and see how the investigation was going.

Everywhere she went it was the talk of the town. Sunday at the dinner table even Danny was talking about it. Shawn played sports with one of the kids of the family so even him had an opinion about the subject.

"Did you two check the staff and everyone that works for them." Danny said biting into his chicken.

"Fieldman checked everyone. I went ahead and ran a background even on the garbage collector. And yes I did actually do that. Learned a lot about garbage and led to garbage in the case." Eddie said biting into a roll.

"I am sure that it will pop in somewhere. It's not the first time it goes missing." Shawn added.

Eddie almost choked on the last bit of bread "What do you mean?" They had done at least a dozen interviews and nobody mentioned the piece gone missing before.

"Allan told us that a few years ago it went missing, but they found it a few days later."

"Was it stolen?" Something didn't fit in that story. There was no record of ever been stolen or lost.

"I don't think Allan knows. He was very small when it happened. He only remembers because his dad joked that someone was trying to find some treasure hidden in the sculpture."

The conversation carried on but Eddie wasn't listening anymore. Suddenly, she remembered in one of the reports there was information about the myth that there was some valuable inside. The family had obtained the piece on an overseas auction and brought it by sea. It had a sentimental value because their grandparents had been the one to acquire the piece. They had only found out about this when they had interviewed Mr. Simmons, and he volunteered the information. She remembered that nobody believed it was true but there was one person that seemed strangely interested in the story. Mr. Simmons, Allan's dad. Although he joked about the issue he seemed to know more than anyone else about the subject and the piece. It was rather odd he had 'forgotten' to mention about the sculpture gone missing before.

That's when she realized that when she looked at Simmon's financials he had recently suffered a huge loss on one of this business. She expected to see his finances suffer but it had made no difference. She dismissed it as them living off credit cards and extra cash but thinking back there was not much to go for. So where was the money going or coming from? Why had they not investigated them more?

"Eddie?" Frank said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. What was that?" Eddie asked.

"I said that you'll get a chance to speak to Simmons about that since he requested to all information about the case go through him. His handling the family affairs now apparently."

Frank had not even finished the sentence when Eddie stood from the table.

"I have to call Fieldman," she said, not bothering to explain to her husband, or the commissioner, why she was rushing out of the dinner table. Before she reached for the door she remembered that she may need a warrant.

"Erin!"

"Yes," Erin answered cautiously.

"I need a warrant."

"Coming!"

A week later the case was closed and arrests had been made. Simmons, along with two other people had been arrested in a number of charges. The sculpture was back with the family and all was back to normal. Eddie felt terrible for the family and the ordeal of having one of their own arrested, but she was happy she was able to close the case.

Two weeks after the case was closed Eddie and Jamie were called to 1PP. Jamie didn't seem worried. Eddie on the other hand, was ridiculously nervous.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad. Eddie calm down," Jamie said softly.

"I keep on thinking on everything over the last month and I can't think of anything that will get us, or me, here." Eddie whispered.

Jamie grabbed her hand and rubbed it. "We'll be fine,"

"You know why we're here," It wasn't a question. She realized that he wouldn't have been that calm if he didn't know why they had been called.

"Maybe I know something. Now calm down or the baby will get upset."

"Sargent Regan, Officer Janko. He's ready."

They stood up and were directed to the conference room. When they got there Jamie didn't sit next to her. He went and sat next to Garret, Frank and Fieldman and two other people. She was surprised to see Fieldman but was too panicked to think about it. Eddie felt sick, so she had been right. This was about something she had done, and they had brought in Jamie because he was her superior. Before she could ponder the possibilities Frank spoke.

"Officer Janko, do you know why you're here?"

"I'm afraid not, sir" Eddie replied, her voice shaking a little bit.

Frank began "A few months ago you realized that an expensive painting thrown in a garage was a missing piece from a museum. Last week we were able to close a case about a stolen pieces. All of that has been made possible thanks to work you've done in the art division. As you know that division has been running with only detective for a while now. We think it's time to correct that. We asked you here because we are offering you the rank of detective in that division."

Eddie could have sworn she heard wrong. "Can you repeat that again sir?"

"The whole thing or just the last sentence." Frank asked amused.

"The last sentence to be honest, sir." Eddie said with her mouth a little open.

"We asked you here because we are offering you the rank of detective in that division." Frank repeated with a smile on his face.

"Oh, so this is real?"

"Commissioner if I may," Fieldman interjected. "Listen, the art division is not exactly known for being exciting. But I think I can safely say that having a partner that knows exactly what she's doing and knows the subject so well helps out so much. So far you have been the only person that has treated each case with the respect it deserves. You would be a great addition to the team."

Eddie wanted to ask someone to pinch her. She was getting her shield! She was going to be a detective!

"So what do you say officer?" Frank asked.

"Yes! Oh I'm so excited. OMG, you knew!" She turned to Jamie and pointed and accusatory finger.

"Maybe someone whispered something to me," Jamie said laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

Jamie had to admit that in the beginning he wasn't convinced buying a house way over their budget had been a good idea. However, everything was proving how wrong he had been. Thanks to the poor condition of the house they had been able to purchase the house with the money they had from Eddie's inheritance. They ended up making a small loan to complete the necessary renovations. The house had some serious problems that needed to be fixed before the cosmetic stuff could get started. Jamie had been worried about the renovations but his fears were unfounded. Who needed a foreman when Henry Regan was your grandfather. He was on the house every day supervising everyone and everything.

They had decided that for the kitchen they wanted white cabinets with black granite . However, when the kitchen cabinets arrived the were a dark color and the design did not fit in the kitchen. That's when they realized someone had sent them the wrong cabinets. Jamie would have had to leave work and deal with the problem. That ended up not being necessary. Instead Henry told him not to worry. Henry called the company and the owner passed by the house. That's when he discovered that the owner was an old friend from his time as a cop. He had retired and started a company a few years back. He not only fixed the mistake, but also gave Jamie and Eddie a very generous discount.

A similar thing happened when they were trying to fix the heating and air conditioning system. The man arrived and saw Henry and almost forgot about the job he came to do. As it turns out, Henry had arrested him three decades back when he was a teenager. According to the man he was going through a hard time and was constantly in trouble. Henry gave him a break and found him a program. He eventually finished the program and had established his own heating and air conditioning company. The past three decades had been very good to him and he insisted he owed it all to Henry Regan. So grateful he was that through his connections they were able to make an upgrade to the unit. As if that wasn't enough he refused to charge full price and cut his labor in half.

If people ever asked Jamie how popular was his grandfather he without hesitation had to say that Henry Regan was like a Mafia Don. Everyone knew him, respect him and had a story about him. Tomorrow they would be installing the wood floors and Jamie was already expecting for someone to recognize his grandfather. Henry had been the one to recommend them. Today Jamie was dedicating his time into painting the bedrooms upstairs and he was rather proud of well it was coming out.

"Jamie!" His grandfather called from downstairs.

"Up here! I'm in the baby room." Jamie replied.

"Do I get to find out first if I am having a grandson or granddaughter?" Henry said going up the staircase.

"We still don't know what it is grandpa. We are possibly finding out next week. Eddie wanted the room in a cream color so I figured I get started."

"Where's Eddie?" Henry poked his head around another room."

"Eddie is buried behind a mountain of paperwork and cases. Fieldman took the vacation that HR had been adamant he take. He is as we speak in Disney World golfing, eating at all the good restaurants, and going to Spas. He won't be back for another week or so. There's actually not a single centimeter space available in Eddie's desk. It's honestly impressive how much work that unit has. I do not understand it."

"If it makes you feel any better I don't think half of the police force does. Probably more than that. I hear you are participating on a sting for museum?"

"Yeah, listen to this. So there's apparently a group making fake copies of some art pieces and then stealing the original. We are going to some gallery exhibit or something like that to do some sting. Is it bad grandpa that I don't understand absolutely anything of her work? I mean we both work the same job and I do not understand a single sentence of her job."

"Jamie you graduated from law school not mayor in art. What matters is that Eddie understand it and that she likes what she's doing. The kitchen looks amazing by the way. The expansion was a great idea." Henry pointed out.

"Oh Eddie is walking in cloud nine! She made detective, works practically office hours and works with all the stuff she loves. I don't think she ever thought this kind of dream job existed in the force. She loves the kitchen too. We can't wait to host a dinner here and do some cooking." Jamie laughed. Eddie was so excited about their new kitchen she had been spending most of her free time finding recipes and ideas for dinner.

"Does the paint look even from that side? I don't want my kids bedroom paint to look like some five year old took the job. Are you going to be here tomorrow for the floors?" Jamie turned to face his grandfather.

"Paint looks great and I told you I'll be here. What's up with you? Are you worried that they are going to mess it up?" Henry came in and sat in a box in the room.

"No I think the company sounds solid. I just want to be sure everything is good. Would love to be here when they installed the floors but I can't. I'm excited about this grandpa. I didn't think this house was a good idea in the beginning. Now that I'm seeing the changes and how great is looking I can't help to want to be here all the time and make sure nothing goes wrong. I just want everything to be perfect. I want my son or daughter to come to a safe home. Do you think I'm exaggerating a bit?" Jamie replied.

"Fatherhood huh? It changes every man. Jamie what you're feeling is natural. You just got married, bought a house, and now are about to start a family. Anyone in your situation would be anxious about something going wrong. Forget about everything being perfect! Enjoy every moment with your wife. Take care of Eddie and your baby. The fun part is the life you build with your wife. That won't be half as good is everything is perfect." Henry pointed out.

Jamie put the paint brush down and exhale. "Thanks Grandpa, I am so anxious I forget what's really important."


	17. Chapter 17

Eddie and Jamie sat in the waiting are of the doctor waiting to be called. Eddie was seventeen weeks and she was anxiously caressing her belly. Today they hopefully find out if they were having a boy or a girl.

"Are you sure you don't want to find out right away? I know you, and you are going to get anxious about if they get it wrong or whatever." Jamie asked while he took his wife hands and slowly rubbed a finger trying to ease her nerves.

"No I really want to do the cake reveal. I want the family to be there when we find out. I can wait for Sunday, today is Friday afternoon anyways. Getting the cake and picking it up will keep me busy. "

"Eddie Regan,"

"Here we go." Jamie stood up and offered his hand to his wife. Eddie took it and they walked over to the room.

"How have you been feeling, Mrs. Regan."

"Better, I'm not vomiting anymore. My stomach likes me again. Although I'm eating all sorts of weird food. I was never fond of salads and suddenly I give girlfriend here a run for his money eating salads." She laughed at Jamie rolling his eyes but giving her a smile.

They remain silent while the nurse took her blood pressure. Jamie gave Eddie a reassuring look as they noticed a furrowed brow in the nurse.

"Your blood pressure is a little higher than I think it should be. First it was too low and now is a little high. However, I will let the doctor decide what he wants to do. He may want you to come instead of every three weeks, maybe two weeks but let's see how the little one behaves."

Eddie's eyes instantly watered up. The nurse noticed and immediately handed her a tissue. "Oh no, no crying! Your baby is fine, we just want to monitor her, or him, more closely, okay. No need for tears." She gave Eddie and reassuring squeeze on her hands and left the room.

"I'm going to be a terrible mom!" Eddie bursted out tears streaming down her face.

"No you're not! Babe you're pregnant. You are creating a human being, your body has to go crazy. Stuff like this can't be easy." Jamie came and hugged her as Eddie sniffled on his neck. A few minutes later the doctor came in.

"Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Regan." She was looking at Eddie's chart, she put it on the table and turned to look at them. "I'm doctor Perez and I'm filling in for doctor Murray. Oh no why are we crying?"

"She thinks she's going to be a terrible mother because her blood pressure is too high and before was too low." Jamie said before Eddie could open her mouth. "Would you mind doctor explaining this whole thing to us. She's freaking out."

"Off course! Oh you poor thing! Why don't we start with what you came here and we see your baby. This way you'll see him, or her, and see that they are fine and you have nothing to worry about. Lie down here and pull your clothes all the way down." Eddie did as she was told sniffling every step of the way.

"This is gel is cold so get ready." She squirted the liquid on sat next to them waving the wand looking for the little one. Seconds later he found the baby happily sucking on it's thumb. "There it is! Aww, we have a thumb sucker!"

Eddie started laughing, tears streaming down her face. She turned to look at Jamie who was tightly squeezing her hand. He had a hand over his mouth and was quietly crying.

"How, Umm is doing?" Jamie asked almost choking on his words. Eddie squeezed his hand back.

She kept on moving the wand and taking measurements. "Umm, so far this baby looks great. You two want to know the sex of the baby? I'm surprised you haven't realized it already."

"We do, but we want you to write it down so we can do a gender reveal with a cake. We want to share the moment with our family." Eddie requested.

"Off course, we have cards and envelopes here for that." The doctor stood up and went to the cabinet. She took a pen and wrote something on a card and put it in an envelope and closed it. "Here you go! Signed, sealed, and delivered. Let's hear the heart beat now." The doctor went back to her task and in a few minutes the room was filled with the sounds of their baby's heart beat.

"Oh my God! That's our baby's heart!" Jamie exclaimed. "Wow, it's fast!"

"New batteries! Momma your baby is perfect. I'm going to take a few pictures so you can take it home and show them off to everyone."

"Thank you," Eddie said blowing her nose in the tissue on her hands.

"Now about your blood pressure. I'm going to have you come every two weeks. My concern is about you momma. I want you to cut back on salt, and to take it easy. We are going to see each other in two weeks and we are going to keep a close eye on that. I'm also ordering some routine blood work. So as you can see your baby is fine and your husband is right. Another human is growing inside of you and it does put a lot of strain on your body. Give yourself a break, okay. You're doing fine."

"Thank you, I'll keep an eye on her." Jamie said as he helped Eddie sit up.

After the visit they went for lunch and then pass by the bakery to order the cake. They were filling up the order when the shop owner came in.

"Jamie! Ordering the cheesecake for tomorrow? Mrs. Regan what a pleasure to finally meet you. Call me Sam."

"Um no, actually we are ordering a cake. We want to do a gender reveal tomorrow."

"That's right! Congratulations on the new addition! You done filling it out? I want to do this myself. Henry is very excited about this grandbaby. I want everything perfect on that cake."

"Yeah, we are done. Thanks so much Sam."

"I'll have it ready by tomorrow morning."

They paid for the cake and went home. All thru the ride Eddie looking at the pictures trying to figure out if it was a boy or a girl.

"We should have found out at the doctor's office. You're going to go crazy looking at those pictures."

"I'm not looking for the sex of the baby. I just can't believe we created a baby."

"Neither can I. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I can't wait to have it here."

Sunday dinner arrived faster than they expected. With the remodeling almost done they were so busy they didn't have time to dwell. However, once the day arrived everyone seemed so eager to find out that they almost had to do the dessert first. Finally the time arrived to cut the cake.

"Wait, wait before you cut it we need to know. What do you two wish for?" Erin asked getting dirty looks from the rest of the table.

"Who cares! We are about to find out anyway?" Danny said.

"No, wait I'm curious." Frank smiled

"I honestly don't care. I just want this baby to be healthy. I think we both think the same way, right Jamie." Eddie answered. Jamie remained quiet with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, how did I miss this! You actually have a preference!" Eddie was surprised.

Jamie looked as if he had been caught with his hands on the cookie jar. "Okay, I do want it to be healthy. Boy or girl I will love it just the same. But I would love if it was a girl."

"Really?" Eddie's eyes instantly watered up.

"I hope it looks just like you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her hand. "But you're right I just want it to be healthy."

Eddie wanted to kiss him senseless. Then again the Regans probably wouldn't find that acceptable for Sunday Dinner. She instead grabbed the cake cutter. "Okay, let's do this."

"WAIT, wait!" Danny yelled from across the table. We should count down to three and then cut it.

"Yeah, it adds to the suspense!" Jack added.

"How do we know what it is?" Sean asked

"Pink for girl and blue for a boy. It's color dye they add. Ready?" Everyone nodded.

"All right, On my count!" Danny raised his hand with his fist closed. Eddie and Jamie grabbed the cake cutter. Jamie and Eddie sliced the cake cutter inside the cake. They looked at each other and they cut it again this time a little more careful.

"Okay now we count," Danny announced. "ONE, TWO, THREE!" Everyone screamed in unison.

Jamie held on to the plate while Eddie brought the piece out.

"IT'S PINK! Ahhh! There's going to be another girl granddaughter!" Nicky screamed from the other side of the table.

"IT'S A GIRL!" Several of the Regans screamed at the same time as Nicky. Everyone at the table seemed to be screaming and cheering. Jamie pulled Eddie into a hug, she was still covering her mouth still surprised and excited. It took several minutes for the excitement to die down.

"Let's have some of that cake!" Henry said passing more plates. "Oh I have been saving a bottle of Riesling. I think this is the time to finally open it!"

"Pops, considering Eddie can't drink you think that is a good idea." Frank pointed out. Henry paused and turned around to sit as if he hadn't thought of that.

"Oh no don't worry, go get it. You all can enjoy a glass on my name. I won't mind IF someone can find me more of this juice."

"I bought two gallons just for you. Jamie told me your latest craving was POG juice so I searched for it and order some." Henry said pleased with himself. He grabbed Eddie's glass and turned towards the kitchen. Jamie couldn't help laughing and rolling his eyes. Henry had become a regular softie with Eddie and made sure that every pregnant whim was satisfied.

"Did you have any names picked out if it was a girl?" Erin wondered.

"We discussed a few but we didn't make a list. We wanted to find out the sex of the baby first." Eddie replied. "I guess that's our next step. That and finish painting the house."

Henry came back with an open bottle in one hand and Eddie's juice in the other. He handed her the glass and filled everyone's glass.

"To the health of my future great granddaughter!" Henry said raising his glass as everyone raised their glass also.


	18. Chapter 18

Six months ago many of the things that were happening in Eddie's life seemed impossible. Today was moving day. Today they moved themselves to a comfortable home with a yard and a beautiful kitchen. Eddie couldn't wait to get all the Regan's for dinner.

"Eddie! What are you doing?" Jamie's voice boomed through the apartment. Eddie straighten and released the flap of the box she was about to pick up

"Listen Regan I don't know if you are aware but I am still a productive member of society. I mean I still carry a gun, I close four cases this week and carry my own food."

"Yeah well, productive member of society that box has some of my law books and it's heavy."

"Oh, then I will make myself use- Oh!" Eddie's hand went to her now larger stomach.

"What's wrong?" Jamie ran to her side.

"I have something in my shirt." Eddie kept shaking her shirt and touching her stomach. Her voice raising by the minute.

"Eddie I can't find anything." Jamie said from behind her.

"Wait, wait! Oh my God! I don't have anything, the baby is moving! Oh my God! Feel it!" He grabbed his hands and put them where the baby was kicking.

"Oh! Baby girl is kicking!" Jamie said wearing the biggest smile. "Hey sunshine, how you doing? You hungry? Is that what it is, you want mommy to send some of that juice."

"Don't encourage her!" Eddie giggle. "Which reminds me we need to find her a name. Did you take a look at that book I gave you?" Eddie ran her hands through Jamie's hair.

"Yeah, I saw a couple of names that were nice. Which reminds me, I wanted to know how you feel about somewhere including the name Mary or something of the sort. Your mom had a version on her second name and my mom was named Mary so… what do think?"

Eddie remained quiet but suddenly her eyes were shining. "That's so sweet Jamie! I would love that." She was trying unsuccessfully not to cry but tears were rolling down her cheeks as she said that. "Damn hormones! Is there another name you liked also?" She questioned as she blew her nose.

"I am not crazy about almost any of the ones you highlighted. In fact I only liked one, Agnes. I think it's nice and you don't hear it often."

"I liked that one too and went digging and you're right is not very common."

"Hmm, I would like to teach our kids religion but I'm not sure I want our daughter to go by Mary Agnes, sounds like a nun." Jamie pointed out as he filled up a box with books.

"You're right. I don't like it either. What if we flip it? Have Agnes first, but I'm not sure I like Agnes Mary. Agnes Mary hmm"

"It doesn't have to be strictly Mary we can use a variation like Marie or something like that." Jamie suggested.

"Okay, so Agnes Marie? Hmm Agnes Marie. It has a nice ring to it." Eddie smiled.

"Agnes Marie Regan, I like it too." Jamie smiled back.

"We found our girl's name." Eddie's eyes were shining ready for a good cry. "Here I go again! Lately I'm either hungry, crying or horny. What's wrong with me?" she stomped her foot in frustration.

Jamie couldn't help laughing. "There's nothing wrong with you. There's a tiny human growing inside of you. As for your libido. You're not going to hear me complain. It's always been great in that department but I had no idea how often we could go at it." He cupped her head and kissed her gently. In no time they began to lose control.

"We need to stop, Danny and everyone else are arriving soon to help." Eddie groaned, lately all that Jamie had to do was look at her and she would jump him. They had yet to move into the new house and they had already christen some rooms.

As if they were listening there was a knock on the door. "They're here!" Jamie said giving Eddie another kiss on her forehead. He went to open the door and found an army of family members all smiling.

"I have extra boxes!" Danny said carrying an arm full of flat boxes. Sean and Jack carried more.

"Eddie this is for you." Henry handed Eddie a small bag.

"What is it?" Eddie picked the bag.

"Blueberry muffins, with those mustard sauce packets you love. Do me a favor, don't eat them near me. I may throw up. How's my great granddaughter?."

"We just felt her kick! I think she's asleep now. Greatest and weirdest feeling ever." Eddie kept putting her hands on her belly trying to see if the baby was kicking.

"We just pick a name for her too. Just now in fact." Jamie added nonchalantly.

All the conversation ceased suddenly and everyone turned to look at them. Jamie who had gone back to pack a box. Felt his wife tap him on the shoulder. He turned and saw a room full of people waiting for them.

"Well what is it?" Frank asked a little impatient.

Jamie looked at Eddie, he signaled to let her do the honors.

"Agnes Marie Regan."

There was a huge silence in the room. Everyone looked at Frank and Henry.

"Your mother would have loved that name." He said smiling he then took a huge sight.

"Are we starting this move or are we just going to sit around." Henry exclaimed.

"Yeah let's get this started!" Jack exclaimed too.

Five hours later they were all moved into their new home, sharing some pizza and beers. Everyone, except Eddie that had opted for a salad, and a bottle of water. These days all her body would crave was for either salads or pastries often with weird combinations. When the night fell they lay in bed exhausted but happy to finally be in their home where they would raise their kids and together they would grow old.

Their new house was almost triple the size of the apartment they used to live in. Even with all their furniture already inside the new house it still looked empty and had an echo. With Eddie's new position they had been able to coordinate their days off and so the next day they went shopping. They were browsing through the bedding section when Jamie, that was walking backwards, bumped into a woman.

"I'm so sorry Ma'am." Jamie said, turning to look at the woman.

"Jamie Regan? Oh wow, remember me? I passed by the precinct the other day and asked about you. They told me you worked in another precinct now."

Of course Jamie remembered her, it was none other than Tara. The woman that had caused a world of trouble between him and Eddie. "Hello Tara, why did you look for me? Do-"

"Yes well you know I am now an agent in a publishing house. I passed by the precinct to invite you to celebrate with me. Are you free now, or any other day? I would love to catch up!" Tara said interrupting him.

Jamie turned around to look at his wife. Eddie looked furious! Tara had the unnatural ability to inflame every jealous fiber in Eddie.

"Oh officer umm... my apologies I can't remember your name." Tara said very fast making things worse. Eddie looked ready to murder someone. "Oh I see you're expecting how exciting."

"I used to go by Janko, these days I go by Mrs. Regan." Eddie said slowly staring at the thin, perfectly dressed and polished woman.

It took Tara a few seconds to catch up to the situation. "Oh are you-"

"Married? Yes we are married. Expecting our little girl in around four more months." Jamie reached for Eddie's hand and smiled at her.

"Oh, I see! Well congratulations on the wedding and the baby! I have to get going, it was nice seeing you."

She turned around and hurried to the register to pay. Turning around every so often in the direction where she had bumped into Jamie and Eddie.

Eddie remained quiet for a moment. Jamie knew it was a matter of time before she exploded.

"So did you get her message? When were you planning on telling me she was looking for you?"

"Eddie I never got any message from her!" Jamie said impatiently.

"Right," she clicked her tongue and went to look at a bedsheet set in a color that Jamie knew she would never buy.

"Eddie look at me." Jamie said calmly as he grabbed her hands. "She may have been looking for me but I don't care. I never got a message and as you saw she now knows I am a married man."

Eddie eyes watered up "I feel so fat and ugly!" She said bursting in tears. "I'm surprised you didn't take her up in her offer to go out."

"Eedddiiee! You're not fat or ugly!" Jamie whispered as he hugged her. "Tara has nothing on you. You glow! Never looked more beautiful. Remember that our baby is growing right here inside you." He touched her belly and kissed softly.

"I want to go home," Eddie said when they pulled apart. Jamie could feel the desire in her breath.

Jamie pulled her by the hand and turned to walk ahead "Let's go, online shopping is way easier and you can do it naked. Besides we need to finish christening the house."


	19. Chapter 19

Jamie had been sitting at his desk trying to come up with a plan for a takedown on a strip of clubs that were providing fake Id's and selling alcohol to minors. Hard as he tried, he couldn't concentrate. His mind kept on drifting off to last Friday.

He had responded to a domestic call with one of the new recruits. They arrived and found the wife and husband in the middle of a heated argument. Their little boy hiding under a table scared to death. In the middle of the argument, the husband got violent and pulled a knife. Jamie and the new recruit had to fight him off to pull the knife away from him before he hurt his wife. Unfortunately, in the struggle Jamie had taken a gash to an arm and had to be taken to the hospital. He had needed eight stitches. Poor Eddie had arrived at the hospital scared to death and sobbing her eyes out. Jamie had been equally as shaken. All that kept on crossing through his mind was everything that could have gone wrong and that could have prevented him from seeing his little girl being born.

He had always played safe. However, lately, he was experiencing a sort of fear and worry that he didn't know existed before. He didn't have a death wish or was an adrenaline junkie but he never counted with fear showing her ugly head every time he had to make a tactical decision. These days he spent most of his days doing paperwork, developing strategies, and operations, which he didn't mind. The thing that absolutely terrified him was that lately on more than one occasion the thought of putting his law degree to use had crossed his mind more than once. He still loved the job, but he had to admit he was scared of the other shoe dropping and something terrible happening. He knew he should have talked to Eddie about this but the last thing he wanted to do was make her worry about how he was doing at his job. He had however made some changes. He had done an update on his life insurance policy, and he redacted a living will. He always thought he would be worried about finances but with a baby on the way he felt a bigger sense of responsibility.

"Knock, knock!" Jamie turned around and saw Danny standing at the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Danny had taken a week vacation, and he thought he was still in the middle of it.

"Baez banged in sick and they were short. I traded the days. It turns out they didn't need me as bad as they thought. It's sort of slow. Are you free? Can you do lunch?"

"I'm not free, but I have been sitting at this desk forever trying to come up with a plan and I can't concentrate. Might as well get something to eat and try later."

"What's up? You look tired." Danny said as Jamie put everything away to head out for lunch.

Jamie sighted "Have you ever doubted if the job is still what you want to do with your life?"

Danny snickered as they walked to the car. "I was wondering how long was going to be before this hit you."

"What do you mean?" Jamie opened the door of the car and sat letting out a heavy sight.

"Well I think every cop questions the job when they are about to become a parent. It's like a rite of passage, you'll be fine. It's normal to worry. How's Eddie? Pizza?"

"Sure. She's great, a little uncomfortable. Can't seem to find a comfortable position to sleep. Which makes for a long day at work the next day. I don't know, lately I just been thinking of all the possible scenarios that could prevent me from seeing my kid. I also keep on worrying about money."

"It's normal kid, almost expected. You know, you do have a law degree you can always pick up a case here and there. Wet your toes and see how it turns out and make a little cash. This way if you want to switch careers, you see what to expect."

"I can't switch careers again. I can't do that to another person." Jamie shook his head emphatically.

They were at a light and Danny turned to look at him. "Kid you're not doing anything to her! Eddie didn't marry you only because you were a cop. She married you because she loves you, because she wanted a life with you. Have you even told her about this?" The light changed, and Danny focused his attention on the road.

"I did this to Sydney and looked how well that turned out. What if Eddie hates being married to a lawyer."

"Kid do yourself a favor and do not tell Eddie something like that. That's a huge insult. Common, where's your head? Eddie's pregnant, you're building a life together. Once again she did not marry you only for the fact you are a cop. It takes a little more than that to marry someone."

"I know. It's just that for the first time I'm not sure of anything. The only thing I can do right is my job and I'm not even sure I'm cut for it anymore. I'm questioning every decision I make. This is the sort of thing that gets people killed."

"You want my advice?" Danny pointed as he parked.

"Always, you know more about this than I do."

"It's not a bad thing to be careful, but you need to calm down. I have seen you in action, and your tactical decisions are solid. Stop questioning everything you do and enjoy every second of your time with Eddie. True, cops have a higher chance of not coming home. That doesn't mean that normal people don't run any risks. You can get into a car accident, get sick or have any number of things happening. The world only looks scarier because you're about to be responsible for a tiny human that entirely depends on you. I promise you that whatever you decide to do Eddie is going to back you up and be there for you. In the meantime what she needs right now is for you to get your act together and support her. Pregnancy is hard; she doesn't need you whining about anything while she can't sleep and has insane cravings."

"Yesterday she put mustard in her salad. I thought I was going to puke."

"Linda would put salad dressing on fish. It was disgusting. I'm telling you creating a human is hard. Now we're going to get some pizza. Then I'm going to tell you all the things you do not tell a pregnant woman on her final trimester."

"Thanks Danny, last thing I need is to be murder by my wife because I said the wrong thing."

Eddie had only been at work for three hours and between her and Fieldman they had taken at least half a dozen calls, finished two reports and she was getting her coat to visit a gallery that insisted they needed their help but refused to be specific to what they needed. Now that she was in her third trimester, she was inevitably slower and felt like her insides were being used as a punching bag. She was almost out the door of the precinct when she realized she didn't have her purse. 'Pregnancy brain,' she muttered to herself as she turned to go back to her desk. When she took the last corner to her office, she bumped into the precinct captain.

"I'm so sorry sir!" She said while moving to the side to let him pass.

"No worries Janko. Listen now that I have you here. Would you be back before three thirty? I told your husband to come in, there's something I need to talk with the two of you." Captain Rogers spoke in a hushed voice while he pointed his finger back and forth as if it was something that was only for their ears.

"I'm just visiting a gallery and will be back in about an hour. Everything okay, Captain?" Eddie mentally tried to go over her week trying to remember anything that could land her and Jamie in the captain's office.

"Oh yeah, everything is good. I have a plan and want to know what the two of you think."

The visit to the gallery took longer than Eddie had predicted. It also had been a waste of her time, and she spent her afternoon in a bad mood. By the time three rolled in she was hungry, annoyed, and ready to go home.

"Hey beautiful!" Jamie said as he sat on the chair next to her desk.

"Ugh! There's nothing beautiful about me or my day. Do you know what this is about?" Eddie took the papers next to Jamie and relocated them to the other side of her desk.

"No, but I can't say I'm not nervous. All I have done is paperwork, strategies, schedules. I've hardly been on the field. It's been one project after the other."

"Well let's find out what exactly this is about." Eddie extended her hand to Jamie. "Whatever it is we'll get through it together."

They walked over to the captain's office and knocked. Captain Rogers didn't keep them waiting.

"Come on in and close the door." he welcomed them. Eddie and Jamie took the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Well I will get right up to the point. I have decided to retire. I still have a few months left, but I had a talk with the commissioner and I want to leave everything in order and sort of start training my successor."

"Congratulations captain! What's that got to do with us?" Jamie was the first to speak.

"I think you've noticed that all the projects lately have been assigned to you. I personally requested all of them to be assigned to you. The reason for that is that I wanted you to start becoming accustomed to that kind of work."

"Why boss?" Jamie had genuinely believed that it was because nobody wanted to do the work.

"You are my replacement. I recommended you for the job. As of today you have the new rank, Lieutenant."

"Why me boss? There's at least two other guys that should be ahead of me for that job." Jamie ran his hands through his hair. This was not what he had imagined they needed to talk about. He didn't think he was even ready for such a position.

"You're talking about Mendez and Anderson. Mendez will be moving to the six effective tomorrow. Captain Donelson is also retiring and moving in less than a week to Texas. Mendez needs to catch up fast. As for Anderson, the job was offered to him but he declined. He wants to go in another direction in the department. He will be joining the computer crimes division starting next week. He's been waiting for that opportunity for a long time. The next in line is you and so here we are."

Jamie opened his mouth, but had nothing to say. The first thing that crossed his mind was that it was being offered to him because of his last name. However, the assumption was incorrect.

"Feel free to go home and discuss this. Regardless if you want to take on the captain job, there's one thing still happening. Starting tomorrow morning you will officially be Lieutenant Regan. Congratulations!"

"Wow, this is so crazy." Eddie whispered. "What's Donelson hurry to leave the job."

Captain Rogers laughed to himself. "His daughter is due in three weeks. They want to be in Texas before that time. First grandchild. They already bought a house, and the moving company took their stuff."

"Wow, okay so can we at least have a day to talk about this?"

"Off course, take your time and we'll talk tomorrow. Feel free to call me if you have any questions."

"Thank you boss," Jamie and Eddie said in unison as they stood up to leave.

Rather than go home they decided to visit their favorite chinese restaurant. Jamie had been unusually quiet.

"Are you still thinking they are offering the job to you only because of your last name?" Eddie finally voiced out the question lingering in the air.

"I don't think I won't ever wonder that everytime I get offered a job."

"Okay, but this time they did offer the job to other people. They followed protocol, and you're next in line."

"I know. There's also something that has been bothering me lately. I didn't want to say anything but Danny thinks that's a bad idea." Jamie took a sip of his drink. "I have been feeling so anxious about the baby coming. Lately, I had been maybe considering a change of careers. I've been constantly getting worried about something happening to me and not getting to see my daughter be born or grow up. Danny put my mind at ease a bit, but I just worry. However, with this new job there's a new whole level of responsibility, a chance for a change. I can't help worry."

"Jamie, do you think I don't worry about that happening? I'm worried about a bunch of things. I worry that I won't survive childbirth and never meet my baby girl. I'm scared out of my mind of something going wrong. However, I can't let fear control our lives. I have decided to enjoy every second and do my best to make the safest and best options for our family. It's what all of us can do."

Jamie didn't think there would be another fear to add to his list. "I need you and Agnes to be okay." he grabbed Eddie's hand and kissed it.

"We will be, just don't let go of me."

"I won't, I promise."

"Are you ready to be Captain Regan? Or are you thinking of changing to Attorney Regan? Whatever you decide I'm gonna be right behind you to support whatever the choice is."

"I'm ready to be Captain Regan. I'm ready to be a dad, and I'm ready for you to scream at me and crush my hand when our baby girl decides it's time to make her grand entrance."

"I'm so proud of you." Eddie smile

"I love you so much and I'm so proud of you too."


	20. Chapter 20

_Authors note: This is the final chapter of this story. Thank you for reading, your support and the lovely notes. Thank you again. Suggestions always welcome._

It was December and it was snowing outside. Jamie was admiring the snow from a window while he waited for the oven to finish. He was exhausted. Last night Eddie kept on waking up and roaming around the house. At almost thirty-nine weeks she was eternally uncomfortable and last night had been the worst. She finally gave up sleeping and started her famous lasagna. She had put in the oven and sat on the sofa where finally she had fallen asleep. Jamie had covered her with a blanket and let her sleep and went to the kitchen to watch the oven. When it was done, he got ready and headed to mass leaving Eddie a note. He usually went with him but she after the rough night he felt she needed as much rest as she could.  
Eddie woke up and saw the note and was thanking her lucky stars for her husband. She spent most of the day moving around the house cleaning and organizing. They had decided that this Sunday they would host the family dinner and she was insisted that everything looked perfect. When Jamie came back from church, they got started on an apple pie from scratch she had insisted on doing. Although truth be told she did some of the work but it was Jamie who ended up finishing it.  
Jamie was waiting for the oven to finish when he felt the shuffling of feet. He turned around to see his wife coming from upstairs.  
"This kid is going to kill me." Eddie moaned while she rubbed her large stomach. "Thank you for helping me do the apple pie, maybe it would have been better to just buy it already made. That was a stupid idea. Ouch! She kicks hard!"  
Jamie went and put his hand on Eddie's belly. "Agnes sweetie you need to be nice to mommy." The oven rang, and Jamie went and took the apple pie out of the oven.  
"Why is it so hot in this house?" Eddie moaned.  
"Hot? Well, we have been cooking so maybe that's it. Although I'm not hot Eddie. Are you feeling okay?" Jamie was preparing the stuff for Sunday dinner.  
"I'm fine, just hot." Eddie replied fanning herself with a paper from the fridge.

The doorbell rang, and Eddie went to open the door while Jamie took the apple pie out of the oven. When she opened the door, the entire Regan clan was on her doorstep.  
"Come in everyone!" Eddie stepped aside and everyone walked in giving her hugs and asking about how she was filling.  
"Oh you know feeling like a whale."  
"Nonsense! You look radiant," Henry said enthusiastically.  
"You're too kind, but nothing but exhaustion radiate from me. This little girl had me up all night long." Eddie led the way and everyone followed to the kitchen and got busy setting the table.  
Dinner was a noisy and happy affair. Unlike some other times everyone seemed to be in a good mood and nobody had the energy to have an argument. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, everyone except Eddie. She was feeling an intense pain on her back. Occasionally she felt like she was having cramps but she knew that was impossible.  
"You feeling okay? You're literally sweating." Erin said, rubbing Eddie's arm.  
"Yeah, just uncomfortable. I'll be right back." Eddie excused herself to use the restroom. She was in the hallway when the pain became too intense to walk. Then she felt a gush of water running down her legs.  
"JAMIE!" She screamed in panic. There was a ruffling of chairs, and Jamie was by her side in seconds.  
"What's wrong?" Jamie grabbed her as she bent down.  
"My water broke! Jamie, I don't feel good."  
"Okay, Okay! Let's just go to the hospital. I'll call the doctor on our way there."  
"Oh my God! AHHHH!" She doubled down and screamed.  
"My detail is outside, you'll get there faster." Frank said walking out.  
Frank had been right. They got to the hospital in record time and in no time Eddie was hooked on and monitored for her contractions. The doctor arrived ten minutes after to check her in. Jamie had been getting the feeling something wasn't right. Before the doctor arrived at least two doctors came in and nurses constantly checked the monitor for Eddie's contractions. He knew that Eddie's blood pressure was high but he had the feeling something else was wrong. The door opened one more time and Eddie's doctor walked in.  
"Doctor Simpson, sorry to disrupt your Sunday," Jamie said, shaking his hand.  
"Oh no worries. Eddie your blood pressure is high and your baby is showing signs of fetal distress. What that means is that your baby's heart rate is not what it should be. I know we have discussed natural birth but I'm afraid your baby is in danger. We need to do a C-section. I don't want to take any chances. Off course the decision is yours but that's my recommendation."  
Eddie started crying "I will do anything but please don't let my baby die," Jamie held on to Eddie fighting back tears.  
"I will do my best to get the two of you through all of this safely and with as little problems as I possibly can. They are going to bring in some papers for you to sign and Mr. Regan we are going to get you ready so you can stand by your wife. Your wife will see you inside the operating room. Any questions?"  
Eddie shook her head as she continued to cry. The doctor left and then a team of people came in as they signed forms and got them ready.  
"Okay, we're taking her. Mr. Regan, you're going with nurse Rogers. Mrs. Regan your husband will meet you in the operating room."  
Forty-five minutes later Agnes Marie Regan was safely in her father's arms as her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"Hey munchkin, you scared mommy. Don't ever do that again." Eddie said crying although it was only tears of joy.  
"They want to check her out, so I'll see you in the room." Jamie handed Agnes back to the nurse. "Come with me," the nurse instructed.  
Jamie learned that his baby girl was healthy and doing much better now. He was thanking his lucky stars that they were able to get to the hospital that fast. The reason for the baby being in trouble was that she had wrapped the umbilical cord around her neck. Deprived of oxygen she started to show signs of being asphyxiated. After coming out of recovery Eddie had been taken to her room where she peacefully slept. Agnes on the bassinet nearby equally asleep.  
The Regan's came to visit a few hours later. Eddie was still in a little pain but doing much better.  
"Oh my God! She's so little and oh wow, she has red hair!" Erin marveled. Agnes stirred up in the little bassinet.  
"My mom and my brother had red hair," Eddie mumbled from the bed.  
Jamie rubbed Eddie's shoulders "We have a little of them in her," Eddie smiled.  
"She's beautiful, Eddie." Danny said. Agnes grunted and stretched in the little bassinet. Then she wailed expressing her unconformability.  
"Oh someone's hungry!" Nicky said.  
"I hope not, she just ate. I think her diaper may need changing." Eddie explained.  
After the diaper change. Agnes was passed around from Frank, to Henry, to Erin, to Nicky and then back to her father as the boys refused to hold her afraid of dropping her.  
Four days later they were discharged to go home. On the drive home Jamie made fun of Eddie that told him, for the first time, he was driving too fast. On Sunday the Regan's insisted on bringing dinner to them. In fact they had come back from the hospital to find that at least half a dozen neighbors had brought meals so they didn't have to cook that week.  
"How are you feeling?" Frank hugged Eddie that was coming down from checking on Agnes."  
"We are exhausted but she makes it all worth it."  
Everyone was helping, and they had ban Eddie from the kitchen and order her to sit down. They had just said grace and Eddie had served herself some potatoes. That's when the monitor had some noises then Agnes announced she was hungry.  
"She has to have a clock or something. It never fails! The second we sit down that's when she wants to eat." Jamie was laughing with an amazed expression.  
"Always! Babies know when you want to eat buster, that way they eat too. After all you're a family now." Erin commented with a smirk on her face.  
"Smartass," Danny said, but he was clearly agreeing with her.  
"I'll go get her, she slept a little longer today." Eddie turned and headed upstairs.  
'I'll get her bottle ready," Jamie headed to the kitchen.  
It was a couple of minutes when Eddie came back with a furious Agnes demanding to be fed.  
"Wow! She has some serious lung power!" Sean said while covering his ears. Jamie came in with the bottle.  
"Here Eddie give me the baby. I'll feed her so you can eat."  
"Are you sure?" Eddie got Agnes ready for her bottle.  
"Yeah, here let's have her. Go ahead and eat. I know how that is." Frank grabbed little Agnes and for a second the baby looked at him with wondering eyes. Then as if remembering why she had woken up she started crying again.  
"Okay, okay, here it is," Frank gave the bottle to Agnes who immediately started guzzling down her food as if she had never been fed.  
"Wow, does she always guzzle food like that?" Danny sat with an impressed look on his face.  
"Yeap! All the time, she reminds me of you," Jamie smirked.  
When Frank took the bottle out to take out some gas. Agnes gave a small protest.  
"I know, I know but you feel better in a moment." Agnes opened her mouth to cry, but instead a huge gas came out.  
"My daughter, such a little lady," Jamie said laughing. "She definitely reminds of you Danny." Everyone laughed.  
After her bottle Agnes decided that Henry's arm was the perfect place to take a nap, as she put her feet on his plate. Nicky was the one to noticed that laughing.  
"You're lucky you are cute," Henry said with a gentle movement. Agnes was passed around some more before all the Reagans left for their home.  
They were standing at the door saying goodbye to Danny and the boys that were the last to leave. Agnes comfortably in her father's arms.  
"You know what I was thinking." Jamie looked at his beautiful wife.  
"What?" Eddie turned to look at Jamie as she caressed her daughter's head.  
"I was thinking about that night that we went dancing, and we wonder what we may be missing out on or giving up?"  
"Yeah, I remember. It was a lot." Eddie whispered.  
"I was thinking exactly the same thing. Thank God we came to our senses because this was a lot to miss out and give up."  
"I love you so much," Eddie stood on her toes to kiss her husband.  
"I love you the same," Jamie said as he hugged his daughter closer and kissed his wife.


End file.
